Harry Potter et le défit final
by ZumzZzZzZ
Summary: Deux nouvelles, un drago et un rogue innocent, celui dont on ne doit pas pronnocer le nom toujours au pouvoir .......Venez lire notre fan fiction
1. Mauvaise rencontre

**1.Mauvaise rencontre.**

**Marine et Prescillia était toutes les deux de jeunes adoléscentes de 16 et 15 ans. Elles se connaissaient depuis leurs 12ans. Elles étaient dans un collège où elles y avaient fait les 400 coups. Marine avait redoubler sa 3° et se dirigait vers une seconde et Prescillia était d'entré dans une école d'aide soignante. Les deux adoléscentes ne se voyaient pas beaucoup se qui les rendaient triste mais un jour Marine décida d'invité son amie.**

**-Les filles ne rentraient pas trop tard, il commence à faire nuit. Dit la mère de Marine**

**-Oui maman !!! On va juste faire un petit tour et on revient. Répondit Marine**

**Les filles parlèrent de tous et de rien. Marine habitait dans un village tranquille proche de la foret.**

**Elles discutèrent pendant un bon moment jusqu'au moment ou une brise glassé se fit sentir.**

**-Oh comment sa se fait on est en pleins moi d'aout. Informa Prescillia**

**-Ouais je sais. Siffla Marine**

**Elles marchèrent sens bruit jusqu'à se que Prescillia demanda :**

**-On peut pas passer par la foret ???**

**-Pourquoi ???**

**-Non mais franchement il fait trop froid et si on coupe par la foret on tombe chez toi.**

**Marine regarde la foret à sa droite et continua à marché tous droit .**

**-Tu sais je pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée !**

**-Ah bon pourquoi ?? Demanda prescillia**

**-Y a des histoires pas très joyeuse qui rodent autours de cette endroie.**

**-A bon vas-y raconte j'adore les histoires qui font peur.**

**-Et bien il paraît que dans un ancien temps des mages maléfiques rodaient dans cette foret et que maintenant elle est hanté et ...**

**-Marine tu crois vraiment à sa ???**

**-Et bien oui elles me font peur toutes ces histoires !!!**

**-Ohh Marine j'aurais pas cru!!! Ces histoires n'existent pas !!!**

**-Mais ...**

**-Marine la magie sa n'existe pas ... allez suis moi on passe part la foret j'ai vraiment trop froid.**

**Prescillia et Marine prirent alors le chemin le plus court bien que la dernière était asser rétisente. Elle regardait toute les trentes minutes de gauche à droite comme si une bete étrange allait sortir de derière un arbre.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes de marche Prescillia devenu histérique de la façon dont Marine se comportait.**

**-Non de dieu Marine tu pense vraiment qu'on va se faire ... **

**A se moment la Prescillia se tue. Un horrible bruit se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et suivirent les bruits qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. **

**Marine regardait deux partous sauf devant et se fut Prescillia qui baissa Marine à tant.**

**-Non mais tu regarde jamais devant toi ???**

**-Désolé mais je t'avais prévenus.**

**-Ouis peut être mais cinq secondes de plus et on se fesait repéré.**

**-Désolé !!! Bon on fait quoi ???**

**-Et bien on regarde. Dit Prescillia en levant la tête et en cherchant un petit endroit pour voir la scene.**

**Marine était sidéré de voir son amie préféré regarder la scene plutot que de rentré chez elle mais curieuse comme elles étaient, elles s'en seraient surement voulut.**

**Marine se placa à coté de Prescillia et regarda la scene.**

**Elles virent une personne de grande taille un bout de bois à la main. Se bout de boit lansait des étincelles et quand cette personne formulait des parôles incompréhensible un violent fil de couleur sortait du bout de bois et touché la personne a terre. Ce n'était pas une bete que les deux adolescentes avaient entendu mais c'était des plaintes.**

**-Dit moi ou se trouve potter !!!! Ordonna l'homme en noir.**

**-Jamais. Cracha l'homme à terre.**

**-Tu ne comprends donc pas ??? Dit un des hommes aux masques. Si tu nous dis pas ou se trouve Potter tu mourras mais si tu nous donne les informations que nous voulons tu feras partis des notres !!!!**

**-Jamais je ne deviendrai un mangemort plutôt mourir que de vous aidez à renverser le bien et à faire monter au pouvoir les forces du mal.**

**-Alors tu nous aies de plus aucune utilité. Goyle ??? Dit l'homme en noir**

**-Oui maître ??? Dit se dernièr.**

**-Je vous laisse tuer votre chers cousins qui n'as pas acpester notre offre.**

**-Bien maître. AVADA KEDAVRA. Cria-t-il.**

**Prescillia et Marine étaient sidérées. Cette homme n'avait eu aucune pitié en tuant cette homme de plus qui était son cousin.**

**-On fait quoi ??? Chuchota Prescillia.**

**-On rentre je crois que sa serait beaucoup plus sur !!! Dit Marine**

**Les filles se reculèrent doucement mais sous leurs pas une branche craqua.**

**-Qui est la ??? Cria le maître des ténnebres.**

**Les deux adolescentes se mirent à courir deviant les sorts qui leurs étaient jeter.**

**Arriver chez Marine elles fermerent tous a clé et se regardèrent. Cette fois si elles étaient dans de beau dras.**


	2. Nouvelle vie

**2. Nouvelle vie.**

**Les 2 jeunes filles étaient enfermées dans la chambre et essayaient de trouver une solution:**

**-Presci qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Il va nous retrouver et il va nous torturer et il va nous tuer et . . .**

**-Marine, arrête stp, c'est pas en se disant ça qu'on va s'en sortir ok?**

**-Ouais t'as raison! Réfléchissons!**

**-T'as une idée?**

**-Euh . . . on pourrait s'exiler dans un pays lointain et puis. . .**

**-Marine!!**

**-Ben quoi? Elle est pas bonne mon idée?**

**Elles réfléchirent durant plusieurs heures, puis, épuisées, elle finirent par s'endormir!**

**Le lendemain matin, la mère de Marine entra dans la chambre:**

**-Marine, Prescillia, allez debout les filles, je part au travail!!**

**-Mais maman. . . commença Marine**

**-Pas de discussion, j'ai dit debout! Répondit la mère de la jeune fille en tirant les couvertures!**

**-Ok on se lève! Marmona Prescillia en hémergeant.**

**Plus tard dans la matinée, vers 11h50 a peu près, Marine envoya son frère et sa soeur jouer dans le jardin pendant que Prescillia fesait à manger pour tout le monde quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière cette dernière. Elle se retourna et pu voir un homme bizarre avec 2 autres derrière lui.**

**-Qui êtes vous? Damanda la jeune fille affolée**

**-Calmez-vous jeunes filles! **

**-Presci à qui tu parles? Lança Marine en rejoignant sa copine.Ahh! Mais qui vous êtes vous? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez-moi? Hurla Marine en voyant les 3 individus**

**-Calmez-vous jeunes filles! Je me présente, Monsieur Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM à l'école de Magie de Poudlard et membre de l'Ordre, et voici Maugrey et Tonks, également membres de l'Ordre.**

**-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries?**

**-Vous êtes en danger de mort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous recherche et veux vous tuer, notre devoir est de vous protéger!**

**-Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit sur! Intervint Tonks**

**-Ah non je pense pas non! Répondit Marine**

**-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous croire et vous suivre c'est raté!**

**-Ecoutez, c'est vos vies qui sont en jeux, alors suivez-nous! Ordona Maugrey**

**-Ecoutez, nous la magie on y croit pas vraiment. . .**

**-C'est pas la question, que vous y croyez ou non pour le moment c'est pas très important, ce qui importe c'est que si vous restez ici vous allez mourir, Il est très puissant vous savez . . .**

**Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent.**

**-Et nos parents ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Vos parents seront mis au couran nous vous inquietez pas. Dit d'une voix chalereuse Tonks.**

**-Et on va aller ou ?? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Nous allons vous enmener au 12, Square Grimmaurd.**

**-C'est quoi sa ??? S'informa Marine**

**-Et bien c'est ... Commença Tonks mais elle fut couper par Maugrey.**

**-Comment savoir que se ne sont pas des mangemorts ??? S'écria-t-il.**

**Prescillia et Marine sursotèrent au changement de voix de Maugrey mais Marine ossa quelques mots.**

**-Vous pouvez répété le dernier mot ??? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Pourquoi sa ??? Demanda Lupin.**

**Prescillia regarda Marine et la voyant palir préféra prendre la parole.**

**-Et bien hier soir ... nous étions entrain de nous promener et nous avons entendu des bruits bisarres, a se moment la nous avons suivis les plaintes et nous sommes tomber sur un homme qui torturé une personne et tous autour il y avait des hommes avec des masques ...**

**-Oui continuer si le vous plait. Dit Lupin**

**-Et ensuite, Dit Marine en prenant la parole, se grand homme en noir à demander des informations sur un certain ... ohoh je sais plus ... Presci tu t'en rappelle ???**

**-Je ... Commença Prescillia.**

**-Potter !!! Coupa Maugrey**

**-Exactement. Répliqua Prescillia en le regardant bisarement.**

**-Et ensuite ??? Demanda Tonks**

**-Et bien l'homme a terre a refusé de lui donner des informations ...**

**-Et qui voulait pas devenir un mange chez pas quoi. Informa Prescillia.**

**-Et ensuite un goyle la tué aparament c'était son cousin et ensuite nous avons voulu partir mais ...**

**-Ne vous inquietez pas nous savons le reste. Nous savions presque tous sa mais vous nous avez tout confirmé.**

**-Si sa peut vous aider. Dit Prescillia.**

**-Bon et bien maintenant nous allons partir. Informa Lupin.**

**-D'accord au revoir. Dit Prescillia.**

**-Fermer bien la porte. Dit Marine en se retournant pour voir si les steak était cuit.**

**-Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre. Dit Tonks en rigolant**

**-Vous venez avec nous. Dit Lupin avec dans la voix une pointe de rire**

**-Mais mon frere et ma soeur ??? Demanda Marine.**

**-Des membres de l'ordre sont allés les cherchés, ils vont les ramener et quelqu'uns seront içi auqu'a ou il y aurait une attaque mais sa ne devrait pas avoir lieu.**

**-D'accord. Dit Prescillia en regardant Maugrey qui sortait une vieille chaussure de sa poche.**

**-Et sa c'est magique peut être ?? Demanda Prescillia au bout de l'étouffement tellement elle était mort de rire.**

**-Et bien c'est un portoloin, Informa Tonks qui se retenait de rire sous l'oeil sévère de Alsator Maugrey, il nous enmenera de suite à notre point voulu.**

**-Allez touchez la chaussure. Dit Lupin envoyant les deux adolescentes regardaient bisarement la chaussure.**

**Prescillia et Marine se regarderent et voyant les trois adultes tenir fortement la chaussure, elles comprirent que se n'était pas une blague et touchèrent au bon moment la chaussure.**


	3. 12, Square Grimmaurd

**3. 12, Square Grimmaurd.**

**Quand elles furent arriver de ce désagréable voyage les deux jeunes filles s'écroulèrent à terre.**

**-Mon dieu c'est quoi se monde ??? Demanda Prescillia horrifié.**

**-Je sais, Dit Marine, On est morte et en faite ben ... ou sinon on est dans le coma et on rêve et ...**

**-Marine ??? Coupa Prescillia.**

**-Quoi ??? Demande cette dernière.**

**-Tait toi si le te plait.**

**Les deux adolescentes regarderent autour d'elle et virent une maison acceuillante. **

**Cette maison n'avait jamais était aussi acceuillante mais Madame Weasley avait ordoné que si ils devaient vivre içi ils se devaient que le manoir soit acceuillant.**

**-Personne n'est la. Informa Lupin.**

**-Vous voulez que je vous fasse visité les lieu ??? Demanda Tonks.**

**-Oui !!! Dirent de même voix les deux adolescentes.**

**Nymphadora leur fit visité les lieux. Dans les étages se trouvaient une dizaine de chambre qui venait juste d'etre raffistolé car quelques jours en arrière elles étaient inutilisable. Et au rez de chaussée, il y avait un salon et un cuisine qui fesait salle de repas et salle de réunion aussi.**

**-Madame Tonks, je ... Commença Marine**

**-Appellez moi Tonks tous simplement, j'aurais préféré qu'on m'appelle part mon prénom mais vu le nom que ma donner ma mère je préfére Tonks.**

**-Okay Tonks, nous allons être les seules enfants ???**

**-Non, il y a Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ensuite il y a toutes la ribenbelle des Weasley, il y a Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ronald et Ginny. Les deux premiers sont maintenant des adultes et Charlie viens juste de se marié, Percy est un peu en froid avec sa famille mais je suis sur que vous allez etre très proche des jumeaux et de Ron et Ginny.**

**-D'accord Merci. Dirent Marine et Prescillia en même temps.**


	4. Une nouvelle vie pas si désagréable

**4.Une nouvelle vie pas si désagréable . . .**

**Marine et Prescillia avaient choisi de se mettre dans la même chambre car elles n'avaient pas encore vraiment confiance en le monde de la magie, Elles étaient en train de finir de s'installer quand la porte s'ouvrit :**

**-Oops! Désolé! Lança un beau jeune homme brun**

**-C'est pas grave sa fait rien! Répondit Marine totalement sous le charme.**

**-Bonjour, moi c'est Prescillia et elle c'est Marine!**

**-Moi c'est Harry! C'est la première fois que vous venez ici?**

**-Ouais, en fait c'est compliquer, on c'est retrouvé ici un peu contre notre volonté!**

**-A ok! Ben bienvenue alors, je vous présenterais tout le monde tout à l'heure ok?**

**-Ok, merci! **

**Quand Harry sortit de la chambre :**

**-Oh Marine, sa va??**

**-. . .**

**-MARINEE!**

**-Hein? Euh oui quoi? Euh oui oui sa va!**

**-Toi t'es tombée sous le charme du beau brun a lunette!**

**-Non arrête, n'importe quoi!**

**-Marine!!**

**-Mais avoue qu'il est mignon quand même non? Demanda Marine l'air réveuse**

**-Je le savais!**

**-Ouais bon et alors? Ya de quoi non? Dit elle en lui lançant un oreillier.**

**-Mouais sa va, j'avoue qu'il est pas mal!**

**-Ouais ben tu me le laisse, il est à moi ok?dit la jeune fille en rigolant**

**-T'en fais pas! Lança Prescillia en lui fesant un clin d'oeil!**

**Et une bataille d'orreillier pris lieu entre les deux adolescentes qui méritaient de rire après leurs mésaventure.**

**Plus tard dans la journée, les 2 jeunes filles s'apprêttaient à aller au salon quand elles croisèrent Harry :**

**-Salut les filles!**

**-Salut Harry! Répondit Marine**

**-Venez je vais vous présenter mes 2 meilleurs amis!**

**-Ok cool! Répondit Prescillia**

**Harry les mena dans une chambre aux fond du couloir**

**-Voila donc lui c'est Ron et elle c'est Hermione.**

**-Salut! Dit Marine**

**-Moi c'est Prescillia, et elle c'est Marine!**

**-Salut! Lança Hermione**

**-Vous êtes ici depuis quand?demanda Ron**

**-Euh. . .ce matin!**

**-Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous a jamais vue à Poudlard?**

**-Ben en fait, on est arrivée ici contre notre volonté!**

**-Je crois que les jumeaux ont bien entendu alors ! Vous avez du être touchée par La pierre de Rumecteres! Intervint Hermione**

**-La QUOII? Demanda Marine**

**-La pierre de Rumecteres! J'en ai entendu parler aussi! Dit Harry**

**-Elle émet des radiations appelée Rumictus: Ces derniéres provoquent un eccés de magie dans le corps, du statut de moldu on devint Hermione**

**-Euh, j'ai pas tout compris, mais sa fait rien! Plaisanta Prescillia**

**-Oh c'est normal, rassura Ron, moi non plus je comprend rien et pourtant je suis un sorcier depuis 16 ans.**

**Les jumeaux arrivèrent a se moment la en ouvrant la porte violament se qui fit sursoté tous le monde.**

**-Fred !!! George !!! Vous nous avez fais peur ... vous etes idiot. Cria Hermione en colère qui sortis en trombe de la chambre.**

**-Houla mademoisselle Granger est en colère. Dit George d'une petite voix triste.**

**-Ne t'inquiete pas George, dit Fred, elle reviendra.**

**Marine se mit a rigoler se qui attira le regard des jumeaux.**

**-A une jeune fille pleine d'humour enfin ... Commença George**

**-... Vous etes Prescillia et Marine, non ??? Demanda Fred.**

**-Oui c'est nous. Dit Marine**

**-Oui Maman nous a parler de deux jeunes filles ... Dit George**

**-...Oh moin vous vous rigolez à nos blagues... Enrichit Fred.**

**Des cris se firent entendre en bas.**

**-FRED !!!!! GEORGE !!!!! HARRY !!!! RON !!!!! MARINE !!!!!! PRESCILLIA !!!!! Désendez on mange !!!! Hurla Madame Weasley du rez de chaussé.**

**Les adolescents désendirent en trombe et stoperent devant le bras tendu de Madame Weasley. **

**-Vu que nous avons de nouvelles arrivantes, Commença Madame Weasley, nous allons nous placer des sortes a se qu'elles s'integrent.**

**-D'accord mam'an !!! **

**-D'accord Madame Weasley !!!**

**Marine fut placer entre Ginny et George et Prescillia entre Harry et Hermione.**

**-Salut moi c'est Ginny. Dit la rousse en serrant la main à Marine.**

**-Moi c'est Marine. Dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.**

**-Comment es tu arriver içi ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Et bien par ou commencer, Hesita Marine, C'est en faite une longue histoire.**

**-J'adore les longues histoires et en plus nous avons tous le repas. Insista Ginny.**

**-Bon d'accord... Dit Marine **

**Et cette dernière lui raconta toutes l'histoire.**

**-Et bien !!! Dit Ginny à la fin du résumé de Marine.**

**-Et donc vous savez pas du tous se qu'est notre monde, n'y rien !!! Dit George**

**-Exacte ... on sait même pas pourquoi on est la donc bon !!! Dit Marine en rigolant.**

**-George tu pense a se que je pense ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Oui je crois, Dit George en regardant ensuite Marine, tu veux savoir tous ??? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Ouais j'aimerai bien.**

**-Bon alors se soir, il y a une réunion et nous allons comment dire ... Commença Ginny.**

**-Ecoute illégalement se qu'ils vont dire !!! Finit George.**

**-Mais c'est interdit non ?? Demanda stupefete Marine**

**-Oui mais nous n'arriverons pas à dormir si nous savons pas toutes l'histoire... Henrichissa Ginny.**

**-Bon d'accord. Dit Marine en accesptant une nouvelle louche de la soupe de madame weasley.**

**De l'autre côté Prescillia parlait avec Harry d'un certain jeu qui s'appelait le quidditch.**

**-Le quidditch ... je m'attends a tous avec vous !!! Rigola Prescillia**

**-Tu sais tu ne perds rien. Dit Hermione qui manger et lisait en même temps un livre.**

**-Oh Hermione arrete ... le quidditch c'est bien ... toi se qui te plait pas c'est que tu ne peux pas en faire car sa n'est pas espliquer dans les livres. Répliqua Ron entre deux bouchés.**

**Hermione lui lança un regard noir et repris son activité.**

**-Ils sont toujours comme sa ??? Demanda Prescillia à Harry.**

**-Oui mais au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue... Dit Harry.**

**-Enfin bref ... Raconte moi se qu'es le quidditch !!! Supplia Prescillia**

**-Et bien le quidditch est un jeu qui se joue avec Trois poursuiveurs, ils sont chargers de marquer des but qui apporte 10 points en fesant entrer le souafne dans l'un des trois cercles d'or ; Il y a deux batteurs, ils se chargent de protéger leur équipe des cognards et en même temps de les envoyer à coup de battes sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, tu suis ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Ouais jusque la sava !! Répondit Prescillia continue.**

**-Il y a un gardien qui protege les but en volant autour, Ron est gardien de la maison griffondor et il y a un attrapeur qui doit attrapé le vif d'or avant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse et sa met fin au match et apporte 150 points supplementaire a l'équipe qui la attrappe.**

**-Sa a l'air cool !!! Et toi tu es quoi ?? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Moi je suis l'attrapeur de la Maison Griffondor. Informa Harry**

**-Et les filles ont-elles le droit de jouer ??? Demanda cette dernière.**

**-Oui bien sur. Ginny, la soeur de Ron qui se trouva à côté de Marine, joue comme poursuiveuse dans la maison griffondor.**

**-Vous êtes tous à Griffondord alors. Constata Prescillia.**

**-Et bien tous les weasley sont passer par la case Griffondor... Informa Fred.**

**-Et Harry et moi sommes aussi a Griffondor. Continua Hermione**

**-Et il y a d'autre maison ??? Demanda Prescillia à Hermione.**

**-Oui il y a Serdaigle, le choixpeau magique hésitait à mis envoyer car les plus intelligent y sont, ensuite il y a les Pouffsoufle et ensuite les Serpentard. Finit Hermione avec un rictus que Prescillia remarqua.**

**-Vous n'avez pas l'air de porter les Serpentards dans vos coeurs. Constata-t-elle.**

**-Non pas vraiment depuis de nombreuses années ses deux maisons sont en guerres... Commença Hermione.**

**-Même quand mes parents y étaient. Fit remarquer Harry. Et ...**

**-Et les jeunes !!! Coupa Fred.**

**-Quoi ?? Demandèrent ces derniers.**

**-Ginny, George et Marine vont aller écouter aux portes pour en savoir plus sur le « pourquoi » de votre venus. Raconte Fred en regardant Prescillia.**

**-Ah bon ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-Oui. Confirma Fred. Mais je compte pas sur le fait que mon jumeau sache quelques choses avant moi donc nous aussi nous partons à la rencontre d'indice.**

**-Cool. Dit Prescillia.**

**-Pas de problème. Dirent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.**

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui lacha :**

**-Et c'est repartie.**

**-Que t'arrive-t-il ?? Demanda Madame Weasley.**

**-Heuu... J'ai une migraine qui refais surface.**

**-Oh tu aurais du me le dire plutôt, viens avec moi dans la cuisine que je te concocte une potion.**

**Hermione se leva et suivit Madame Weasley en lançant un regard noir à ses ami(e)s qui ne pouvaient s'empécher de rire.**

**La nuit arriva bien vite et quand Madame Weasley vient faire sa ronde habituelle pour vérifier si tous le monde dormer elles les virent tous dans un sommeil bien profond ... enfin c'est se qu'ils voulaient qu'elle pense.**

**Quand Madame Weasley descendit la dernière marche des escaliers Marine se leva doucoument et se dirigea vers la chambre à Ginny ou elle croisa Hermione.**

**Elles se regardèrent et firent ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passer en continuant leur route.**

**Arriver dans la chambre de Ginny, Marine vit George camouflé de la tête aux pieds se qui la fit rire.**

**Dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, Fred préparé un plan au moment où Hermione et Prescillia arrivèrent.**

**Les deux groupes arrivèrent en bas et se rencontrèrent.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?? Demanda Harry**

**-On va au toilette. Répondit du tac au tac Ginny.**

**-Oui à 3 !!! Ma chere soeur tu ne m'auras pas sur se coup. Répliqua Ron.**

**-Et bien quoi vous vous venez pourquoi ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Pour les même raison que vous certainement. Informa Hermione**

**Les deux groupes se regardèrent et Fred et George colèrent leurs nouvelles inventions contre le mur pour savoir se qui se passer.**

**-Mettez sa dans vos oreilles ... Dit Fred**

**-Grâce à sa vous allez entendre ... Commença George **

**-Tous même si le mur est très épaix. Finit Fred.**

**Les adolescents ne se firent pas prier et mirent les orreillettes dans leurs oreilles.**

**Ils entendirent Madame Weasley paniqué et aussé la voix sur son mari et sur les autres membres de l'ordre.**

**-Mais vous vous rendez pas compte !!! Ses deux jeunes filles ne sont pas prette à rentré dans notre monde !!! Elles ont trop vécu dans le monde des moldus.**

**-Oui Molly tu as totalement raison mais maintenant que le Rumictus les a touché elles ne sont plus de simple adolescente !!! Elles sont des sorcières possédant de trop grande charge de magie. Informa Lupin.**

**-Et si nous les relachons dans leur monde, elles ne vivrons pas plus de deux mois car Voldemort (des raclements de gorges se firent entendre ) les poursuivra et quand il les aura trouver, il les tuera sens pitié.**

**Les adolescents leverent leurs oreillettes et regarderent Marine et Prescillia.**

**-Bravo Prescillia grâce à toi, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi et je suis vouer à être exiler dans un monde que je ne connais pas. Cracha Marine qui courut dans sa chambre.**

**-Prescillia je crois que je vais partager la chambre avec Marine au moin aujourd'hui. Demain elle se sera calmé mais se soir c'est mieu que je reste avec elle. Dit Hermione en montant dans la chambre.**


	5. Le chemin de traverse

**5.Le chemin de traverse**

**Marine se reveilla la tête remplie de question sens réponse qui devrons tourner dans sa tête jusqu'à disparaître.**

**Elle regarda à sa droite et vus le lit vide que Hermione avait utilisé la veille.**

**Elle s'habilla et sortie de la pièce et elle tomba sur Prescillia qui sortait elle aussi de sa chambre qui se trouvait en face de la sienne.**

**-Toi aussi, elle est déscendu ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Ouais on est pas encore habituer a se lever tot. Rigola Marine**

**-Tu m'en veux ??? Voulut savoir Prescillia.**

**-Non !!! Non !!! C'est juste que sur le coup la nouvelle ma choquée et que j'étais un peu perdu. Informa Marine.**

**A se moment la, le ventre à Marine se fit entendre et Prescillia la poussa vers la salle à manger. Là-bas elles y trouvèrent toutes la petite bande sauf Harry et Ron qui dormaient encore.**

**-Ah je suis rassuré je croyais que nous étions les seules a ne pas encore être réveiller. S'esclama Marine**

**Quelques minutes après des pas se firent entendre et les visages encore endormis de Ron et Harry se firent voir.**

**-Les enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Dit Madame Weasley avec le sourire.**

**-Man'man dis moi que c'est un balais !!! Pria Ron**

**-Ronald saiseras-tu de dire des idioties pareil ??? Demanda Hermione.**

**-Maman continue si le te plait ?? Suplia Ginny en colant sa main sur la bouche à son frere.**

**-Et bien poudlard re ouvre ses portes et Madame Mcgolagal deviendra Directrice de Poudlard.**

**A cette nouvelle tous les adolescents sorterent de joie même les jumeaux car ils avaient acheter un local qui était relier à leur boutique au chemin de traverse et ils allaient pouvoir faire des affaires pendant les sortis a Pres au lars des étudiants. Les deux adolescentes étaient contentes voyant leurs ami(e)s heureux et elles se dirent que sa devaient être une bonne nouvelle. Marine croisa le regard triste de Harry et se promit de lui demander de plus emple imformation.**

**-Nous irons acheter vos fournitures scolaires demain !!! Pendant se temps ranger les chambres et commencer vos valises apart Marine et Prescillia car ont ne vous a pas encore amener vos valises de poudlard mais commencer à tous rassemblé.**

**Et les enfants se mirent tous au travails. Fred aidaient Prescillia en transplanant du 12, Square Grimmaurd à chez elle et lui ramener tous se qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et pareil pour George qui aida tant bien que mal Marine.**

**Cela dura toutes la journée ne comptant pas les moments de pause où les adolescents en profiter pour manger ou pour jouer. Ron appris à Prescillia le jeux des echecs version sorciers et Hermione pretta quelques livres à Marine qui les devora en quelques heures.**

**Le soir arrivait à grand pas et Lupin avait demander à Ginny d'allait chercher Marine et Prescillia.**

**-Bonjours Monsieur. Dit Prescillia en rentrant dans le salon.**

**-Bonjours mesdemoisselle. Dit d'une voix chalereuse Lupin. Il leurs montra les fauteils et elles allèrent s'installer. Marine pris un chocolas confectionaient par Madame Weasley.**

**-Voilà depuis votre arriver dans le monde de la magie, on m'a donné comme tache de vous surveillez et de vous faire rentrer dans le monde de la magie le plus rapidement possible. Vos parents ont ouverts un compte à ****Gringotts.**

**-C'est quoi Gringotts ??? Demanda Prescillia. -C'es la banque des sorciers, Informa Lupin, et demain matin avant que vous partiez acheter vos fournitures j'irai vous chercher une certaines sommes d'argents et avant votre départ j'irai chercher quelques sous pour que vous achetiez des friandises dans le poudlard express. -Le Poudlard express ??? Demanda Marine avant de prendre un autre gateau. -C'est le bus qui vous enmenera à Poudlard. -A d'accord! Et bien merci de se que vous faites pour nous. Remercia Prescillia en se levant. -Mais se n'est pas finit. Dit-il en fesant rassoire Prescillia. Le Ministere de la magie veut un tuteur majeur et sorcier pour vous suivre et vous aidez dans le monde de la magie. Je vous ai vous proche de Fred et George et j'ai fais la demande pour que se soit eux à madame Weasley mais elle n'a pas voulut alors on ma choisit moi. -Super. Dit Marine un sourire aux lèvres se qui fit plaisir à Lupin. -Molly aurait voulut mais elle a trop d'enfant a charge et je n'ai pas voulu lui donner plus de travaille bien qu'elle fera comme si vous etiez les siens. Dit Lupin en rigolant. -Je suis vraiment contente que sa soit vous Monsieur. Dit sincerement Prescillia -Appellez moi Remus les filles. Je vais être votre tuteur pendant de nombreuse année. Dit Lupin -D'accord Monsieur Remus. Dit Marine se qui fit rigoler Lupin.**

**La nuit passa vite pour tous le monde et le reveille fut très dur pour tous les adolescents. Madame Weasley avait jeter un sonorus et elle hurlait :**

**-Bande de fénéant !!! Debout aujourd'hui petit déjeuner et direction le chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fournitures !!!!**

**Le son de la voie étant doubler les jeunes gens crurent à une attaque terroriste. Après un petit déjeune copieux, Monsieur Lupin donna un beau porte-monnaie qu'il venait d'acheter (un bleu pour Marine et un rouge pour Prescillia) où se trouvait l'agent qu'il était aller chercher. -Merci Monsieur. Dit Marine en regardant son porte-monnaie en peau de dragon. -Vous n'auriez pas dû, sa a dut vous coutez une fortune. Dit Prescillia. -Vous savez je n'ai pas d'enfant et la seule que je gate c'est ma chère Tonks. Dit Lupin en jettant un coup d'oeil à Tonks qui rougit. Alors vus que dans le monde de la magie vous etes mes nieces pourquoi ne pas vous faire de cadeaux. -Merci Remus. Dit Marine en le serrant dans ces brat. -Merci beaucoup tonton. Dit Prescillia en fesant de même.**

**Après que tous le monde soit descendu les adolescents se dirigerent vers la cheminée et arriverent dans Fleuri et Bott. Les groupes se dispercerent, Ron, et Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Prescillia et Marine resterent ensemble .**

**Ils acheterent d'abord les fournitures comme les livres ..., ensuite les filles se dirigerent vers l'annimalerie où Marine acheta un chat et Prescillia un hiboux, elles se dirigerent ensuite vers Olivenders qui avait continué à rester ouvert bien que chaque semaine les nouveaux vendeurs disparaissaient. Ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers le Magasin de Madame Guipure où elles acheterent deux uniforme pour Marine et Prescillia et chercherent des robes de bals car sur la liste des fournitures ont demandé d'en acheter une. Prescillia pris une robe jaune, ginny en choisit une rouge, Hermione après hesitation pris une noire et Marine après avoir essayer presque tous le rayon en choisit une argentée. Elles payerent et quand elles virent entrer les garçons elles refusèrent de leurs montrer leurs robes leurs disant que s'était une surprise.**

**Le groupe alla ensuite faire une petite visite à la boutique de Fred et George où Marine se vit offrir un boursouflé part Harry qui la voyait craquer sur ses petites bêtes trop mignionne. Pendant que Harry payait suivit de près part Marine qui le remerciait toutes les trentes secondes le reste de la bande partie s'assoire à une table d'un restaurant.**

**Quand Harry et Marine sortir du magasin, ils se dirigerent vers le restaurant et Marine en profita pour lui posser quelques questions.**

**-Harry, je peux te posser une question ??? Demanda Marine -Je sais pas... Rigola Harry. Mais oui vas-y !!! Dit-il enfin. -Et bien voilà quand nous avons su que Poudlard allait re ouvrir, tous le monde était content sauf toi. -Et bien je ne retournerais pas à Poudlard cette année ... -Pourquoi ??? Demanda Marine. Remus est au courant ???? -Non il n'est pas au courant !! Et je pars pour détruire les Horcruxes !!! -Je ne vais pas t'empécher de faire se que tu pense devoir faire mais se sont aux adultes de faire ça, au moin de les trouver et ensuite si tu veux absolument les détruire toi de t'amener à se lieu prescit pour les détruire mais ... tu es un adolescent. Dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en se dirigeant vers le restaurant.**

**Quand le soir arriva, Harry demanda une reunion avec toutes les personnes de l'ordre et fit se que Marine lui avait dis quelques heures auparavant. Il eu droit au foudre de Maugrey car ils auraient pu se mettre à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais ils le pardonerent très vite. Bien sur après la tournée habituelle de Madame Weasley, tous le monde se retrouva dans la chambre de Harry et Ron pour plus de details sur la reunion.**

**La rentré était prévus pour le lundi 3 Septembre et quand madame Mcgolagal arriva paniqué, ou histérique ... les adolescents n'arriverent pas à trouver un juste milieu dans l'exitation de leur directrice, ce fut le jeudi 30 Aout.**

**Tous le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon et Mcgolagal leva le drap qui recouvrait le cadre. Il y eut des hurlements et des houra se qui eu droit à des regard perdu de Prescillia et Marine.**

**-Bonjours tous le monde heureux de vous voir ..., Commença l'homme en gris et il salua tous le monde et arriva ensuite à Marine et Prescillia, Bonjours Marine et Bonjours à toi aussi Prescillia !!! Vous ne me connaissez pas mais Madame Mcgolagal ma beaucoup parler de vous. Je suis le professeur ... non maintenant ex professeur de Poulard et ancien directeur avant de mourir. Remerçions nos anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui ont voulus que chaque Directeur revienne sous forme de peinture dans un cadre ... enfin bref assez parler de nos ancetres, je suis Albus Dumbledors et je suis à la tête de plusieurs armé, l'ordre, l'AD crée par vos ami(e)s ici present ( Les adolescents se firent des cleins d'oeil, et bien d'autre. Merci Harry d'avoir bien voulut parler de notre secret à l'ordre c'est beaucoup plus sur et tu auras donc plus de temps pour tes études. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de moi mais de Drago Malfoy et de Severus Rogue. -Il n'est pas questions que nous refassions confiance à ces traitres. Hurla Harry suivit par des « il a raison », « pourquoi accespter les traitres parmi nous ??? » ou des « jamais deux sens trois mais sa n'aura pas lieu ». Quand le brouhaha fut stopé par un sonorus de Madame Weasley, Dumbledor repris. -Ecoutez moi, Drago ne pouvait pas faire autrement la vie de sa mêre était en jeu et Severus avait fais un pacte avec Narcisa Malfoy, mais maintenant tous est réglé, ils sont veritablement nos espions et j'ai préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre dans la honte de deux morts, celle d'un adolescent et d'une mêre. A ce moment la tous le monde baissa les yeux. Cette homme en gris avait pris une dessition et les deux adolescentes firent comme tous les autres, elles aprouverent.**

**La veille du jour « J » Marine et Prescillia avait fais leurs valises et gagnerent grâce à sa quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Tous le monde était plus ou moin stresser mais Prescillia et Marine étaient a un stade d'angoisse que personne avait atteint même Hermione.**

**Arrivaient devant la voie 9 ¾ , les adolescentes regarderent leurs ami(e)s fonçaient dans un mur et disparaître. Marine passa la première avec son chariot suivit de pres pars Prescillia qui attacha solidement la cage de son hiboux qu'elle avait apellé « Alexandre » . Arriver à l'autre bout du mur Prescillia et Marine furent stupefaite et se ne fut pas leurs dernières surprises au cour de leurs vie.**

**Lupin arriva quelques minutes après que le petit groupe est amener leurs valises dans le train et ils redescendirent pour dire au revoir. Madame Weasley les serra tous très fort et Prescillia et Marine se dirigerent vers Lupin.**

**-Tenez les filles. Dit Remus en donnant quelques pieces à Marine. C'est pour vous deux. Il y a une marchande qui passe dans chaque compartiment et vend des bombons. Je pense que vous aurez asser. Et comme la dernière fois apellé moi tonton d'accord.**

**-D'accord Tonton. Dirent les deux jeunes filles en serrant leurs oncles.**


	6. Le pOudlard Express

**Les 6 jeunes entrèrent dans le train ensemble et entamèrent la recherche d'un compartiment :**

**-Tout les compartiment sont pris! Maronna Ron**

**-Venait on va voir la bas au fond! Proposa Harry**

**Tout les autres le suivirent sauf Prescillia qui était comme sur un nuage : elle venait de croiser le regard d'un magnifique jeune homme blond!**

**-Prescillia? Ou ou t'es là? Demanda Ginny**

**-Hein? Euh oui oui pardon! Répondit la jeune fille**

**-Pas de chance, on dirait que Malfoy à craquer sur toi! Lança Hermione**

**-Ca c'est sur, c'est pas d'chance! Intervint Ron**

**-Venait regardez, la il y a 2 compartiments! Interpella Harry**

**-Bon Ginny et moi on se met avec Marine et Vous deux avec Presci? Proposa Hermione en souriant.**

**-Ok! Répondit Ron**

**-Prescillia c'est pas qu'on ne veut pas de toi avec nous, mais c'est qu'on a remarquer que tu étais plus proches des garçons donc . . . Dit Ginny**

**-Ouais ouais y'a pas de souci t'en fais pas!**

**-Ok! A tout à l'heure!!**

**Dans le compartiment Ron et Harry parlaient de Quidditch et s'apperçurent que la jeune fille qui les accompagné était dans ses pensées :**

**-Presci t'es avec nous là? Demanda Harry**

**Aucune réponse**

**-Et Prescillia, ou ou on est là!! lança Ron**

**-Hein? Euh a désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. . . **

**-Tu pensait a quoi?**

**-Euh. . .à rien, à rien! Répondit Prescillia**

**-En tout cas, sa commence mal pour toi: d'entrée t'a la fouine qui tombe sous ton charme! Lança Ron en plaisantant**

**-Bon on le comprend,c'est vrai que t'es pas mal dans ton genre, mais pour toi c'est pas cool! Dit Harry en rigolant**

**-Pourquoi vous l'appelez la fouine?**

**Les 2 garçons partirent dans de longues explications, et pendant ce temps, dans le comportement d'à côté:**

**-En tout cas j'èspère que Presci va résister au charme de Malfoy!**

**-Mais c'est qui ce Malfoy? Demanda Marine**

**-C'est notre pire ennemi!**

**-C'est un Serpentard! Lança Ginny**

**-Et apparement il a fait une fixation sur Prescillia tout à l'heure. . .**

**-Et elle aussi d'ailleurs!! répondit Marine**

**-Tu croit? Demanda Hermione**

**-Non je croit pas, j'en sui sure! Je la connais trop par coeur!**

**-J'èspère qu'elle ne va pas tomber sous son charme!!**

**-Ouais ben n'y contait pas trop dessus, vu comme je la connais elle va tout faire pour sortir avec!**

**-A nous de l'en dissuader! Lança Hermione décidée**

**Hermione et Ginny voyant que la distance entre le train et Pouldard se minimisé, elles décidèrent de mettre leur uniforme.**

**-Oh regardez on est arrivées! Dit Ginny en regardant par la fenetre.**

**-Venez on descend, sinon on ora plus de calèche!**

**Les jeunes descendirent et allèrent trouver des places parmi les calèches.**


	7. Arrivée à pOudlard

**7.Arrivée à Poudlard.**

**Arrivés à Poudlard, tout les élèves allèrent dans la grande salle pour assister à la répartition du Choipeaux Magique.**

**Il répartit d'abord les première années, puis le Professeur McGonnagal fit un discours pour présenter les deux jeunes filles :**

**-HumHum! Nous avons 2 nouvelles élèves, Miss Dalfin et Miss Perez, qui entreront directement en 6ème année. Je vous demanderez de les aider dans leur moments de difficultés, car elles n'ont pas encore intégrer tout ce qui se passe dans notre monde, n'étant plus moldues seulement depuis 1 mois! Merci beaucoup, et maintenant, nous allons laisser le Choipeaux Magique procéder a leur répartition!**

**Marine se placa sur le tabouret et le Choipeaux l'envoya à Gryffondor sans hésitation. Marine coura vers la table des Griffondors et serra dans ces bras Harry, Ron, Hermione et alla s'assoir à côté de Ginny en claquant sa main sur celle de Ginny.**

**Puis vint au tour de Prescillia :**

**Elle se place sur le tabouret a son tour.**

**-Serpentard, envoie la à Serpentard! Dit Drago mais il avait prier un peu trop fort.**

**-Quoi mon Dragochou? Demanda Pansy**

**-Non rien!! Repliqua celui-ci **

**Pendant ce temps, le Choipeaux fesait son choix:**

**-Hum Hum Hum. . .Je sens que ton coeur est avec ceux de Gryffondor, mais que tu a une forte envie d'aller à Serpentard!!Je voit que tu es une fille très rusée... je vais donc suivre tes envies et t'envoyer à Serpentard! Décida enfin le Choipeaux.**

**-Merci mon dieux! Dit Drago sans s'en rendre compte**

**-Et merde, c'est raté pour l'éloigner de la fouine! Constata Harry**

**-On fera notre maximum! Insista Hermione**

**Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards :**

**-Viens t'assoir ici si tu veux! Proposa Drago**

**-Euh. . .Prescillia hésitait par rapport a ce que lui avaient expliquer ces amis dans le train. Non merci, c'est bon, il y a une place la-bas! **

**Pendant le repas, Le professeur McGonnagal pris à nouveau la parole:**

**-Mes chers élèves, le temps est enfin venu de vous annoncer qui seront nos 2 préfet-en-chefs cette année! Après longue discution, vos professeurs et moi-même avont décider d'elire Miss Granger au poste de Préfète-en-chef, et Mr Malfoy au poste de Préfet-en-chef! Nous comptons sur vous pour rapprocher les 2 maisons! **

**-Au non, pas lui! Dit Hermione désemparée**

**-Et Mione, voit le bon côté des choses, t'en a rêver pendant longtemps non de ce poste? Dit Harry**

**-Même avec Malfoy comme homologue, je suis sure que tu t'en sortira très bien! Lança Ginny**

**De son côté, Drago n'était pas non plus très heureux d'avoir Miss je-sais-tout pour homologue, mais il se ventait quand même de son poste!**

**-Oh mon dragonouché !!! Je viendrai te voir tous les jours ne t'inquiete pas !!! Je te laisserai pas avec cette sang-de-bourbe de madame je sais tous !!! Dit Pansy en l'embrassant.**

**Prescillia ne pouvant laisser un pekinois traiter son ami se leva et se place devant Pansy.**

**-A ta place je la fermeré d'accord !!!! Je préfereré etre une miss je sais tous qu'un pekinois comme toi. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voie qui fesait peur. Elle s'assie ensuite devant la parkinson et se trouvait donc à côté de Drago.**

**Ensuite je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défence contre les forces du mal, Nymphadora Tonks. Mademoisselle Tonks bienvenue a Poudlard. Dit la Directrice en regardant Tonks se levait.**

**Drago regarde Prescillia qui applaudissait Tonks et fut completement stupéfé qu'elle réponde comme sa à Parkinson et c'est sa qui lui plaisait surement.**

**-Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta salle commune ??? Demanda Drago. -Sa va pas t'embété ??? -Non c'est sur mon chemin, ma nouvelle salle commune se trouve pas loin. -D'accord. Dit-elle en se retournant pour entendre la fin du discours de la directrise. **

**De l'autre côté les Griffondors regardèrent cette scene sens pouvoir éviter sa.**

**-Et dernière information avant que vous alliez retrouver vos salles communes !!! Beaucoup d'entre vous, j'en suis sur, ont était surpris de voir sur le liste d'achat un robe ou un costard. Et je pense que je dois vous donnez une espliquation. Nous sommes en guerre et malheureuse chaqu'un de vous y est plus ou moin concerné et pourtant sa ne devrait pas être une affaire d'enfant !!! Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé, pour eguéllié un peu vos tristes jours, de faire un bal pour les vacances de Noël. A partir des 4ème année, les étudians sont priés de venir avec une cavalière. Maintenant vous pouvez partir et ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres.**

**Tous les jeunes se levèrent et un brouhaha se fit entendre se qui exaspéra les professeurs qui préférerent partir.**

**Voyons du côté de nos prefets en chef et de notre Serpentard.**

**-Voilà on est bientôt arriver !!! Granger ferme les oeils je ne veux pas que mes serpentard soit effrayer.**

**Hermione lui lança un regard sévère et partis attendre Drago devant leur salle commune. Les deux Serpentard marchèrent un peu.**

**-Voilà on est arrivé dit Drago devant un tableau où des Serpents gigotaient.**

**-J'aurais du m'en douter. Dit-elle.**

**-Bon est bien je vais te laisser si tu veux demain je passerais te prendre, on prendra notre petit déjeuner et je te ferais visiter vite fais l'école pour te montrere les salles.**

**-D'accord Merci. Dit-elle. Alors à demain.**

**-A demain. Dit Drago en se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle salle commune. Il vit Hermione contre le mur et ne put s'empecher de lui demandait :**

**-Granger, je sais que tu m'aime mais tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre.**

**-Malfoy rien que de te voir j'ai envie de vomir !!! Si je t'es attendu c'est car il faut que nous trouvions un mot de passe !!! Je n'aurais pas dù t'attendre et j'aurai du choisir Griffondors sont les meilleurs !!! Sa aurait été comique de te voir toutes les heures dirent « Griffondors sont les meilleurs » j'ai étais idiote de pas mettre celui la !!!**

**-AhAhAh !!! **

**-Bon poussière de lune sa te va ??? Demanda-elle.**

**-Oui !!! Poussiere de lune. Dit-il.**

**Le tableau souvrit et les deux prefets rentrerent dans la chambre. Il y avait en face un escalier qui montait à une bibliotheque, Drago se dit que Granger allait être heureuse, à leurs droite il y avait une porte qui amener à la salle de bain et en face de cette porte donc à gauche, il y avait deux portes une avec un serpend et l'autre avec un lion. Le salon était constitué d'une cheminer et d'un fauteil, et d'une table pour faire leur devoir.**

**-Bon nuit. Malfoy !!! Cracha Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre.**

**Du côté des Griffondors, Marine et Ginny avaient pris des lits proches pour ne pas embété les autres quand ils allaient parler. Marine avait déjà ranger ces affaires et laissa son chat « Kimberley » s'installait. Elle prit son boursouflé et s'assit sur son lit.**

**Quelques minutes passèrent où aucun bruit se fit entendre appart les bruits des tirroirs jusqu'à moment ou quelques choses tapa à la fenetre se qui les fit sursoté. Marine ouvra la fenetre et fit rentré le hiboux.**

**-Tiens c'est Hedwige. Dit Ginny en voyant le hiboux se possait sur le lit de Marine.**

**-Que nous veut Harry. Dit Marine en prenant la lettre et en donnant à manger à Hedwige avant qu'elle reparte.**

**Marine lut la lettre et la passa à Ginny.**

**-Il veut qu'on se rejoigne tous demain dans la salle commune pour pas que je me perde.**

**-Okay bon ben on vera. Dit Ginny en rigolant. **

**-Allez toutes au lit. Dit une prefete.**

**Les deux adolescentes parlerent quelques minutes de plus et entendant des ronflements préférerent s'endormir.**


	8. Première jOurnée de cOurs à pOudlard

**8. Première journée de cours à Poudlard.**

**Le lendemain matin, Marine se prépara puis alla rejoindre les autres avec Ginny.**

**Pendant se temps, Drago attendait Prescillia devant le dortoir des Serpentard.**

**Au bout de 10 minutes elle se décida enfin à sortir:**

**-Salut! Lança drago en la dévorant des yeux**

**-Salut! Répondit-elle, méfiante.**

**-Bien dormi?**

**-Oui oui, sa va merci! **

**-On commence la visite? Proposa le jeune homme**

**-Ok, j'te suit!**

**Drago lui fit visité tout le chateaux, et était en train de lui proposer de lui faire visiter la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs lorsque Harry et la bande arriva :**

**-Laisse la tranquille Malfoy! Dit Harry**

**-Hey! Voilà le balafré et sa bande!**

**-Presci vient s'il te plait! Suplia Marine**

**-Tu ne va quand même pas aller avec eux? Demanda Drago**

**-Si elle va venir avec nous, c'est notre amie et si tu crois qu'on va te laisser te la faire pour la larguer après, tu te trompe!! lança Hermione**

**-Désolée. . .dit Prescillia en regardant Drago et en s'éloignant**

**-Mais t'es folle de trainer avec lui! Dit Ginny**

**-Mais il est sympa. . .**

**-Sympa? Sa c'est la meilleure, Malfoy simpa! S'indigna Ron**

**-Il m'a fait visité le chateaux et il était en train de me proposer de me faire visiter la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. . .**

**-Et puis il t'aurais fait visiter son lit aussi tant qu'on y est!**

**-Bon venez on va en cours! Interronpu Hermione**

**Pendant toute la matinée, Prescillia et Drago s'étaient lancer des petits regards que personnes sauf Marine n'avait remarquer.**

**Entre deux cours, Marine entraina sa copine dans un coin pour avoir une discution avec elle:**

**-Ecoute Presci, si on te dit de faire attention, c'est pour toi!**

**-Je le sais, mais avec moi il est tellement gentil . . .**

**-T'es en train de tomber amoureuse toi! Lança Marine**

**-Non, n'importe quoi! C'est juste que vu son comportement avec moi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il peut être si méchant c'est tout!**

**-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir juste te mettre dans son lit, rien qu'a voir comment il et regarde, c'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose, mais quand même, fait attention!**

**-Promit!**

**-Merci! Allez viens on va en cours.**

**Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt banalement, jusqu'au repas du soir:**

**-Tiens, viens t'assoir ici, il n'y a plus de place! Dit Drago à Prescillia**

**-Mais. . .commença Pansy**

**-Parkinson, la ferme!**

**-Mais. . .**

**-LA FERME! Pousse toi!**

**-Euh. . .merci Drago, mais je pense que je vais laisser sa place à Pansy, il y en a une là-bas!**

**-T'en es sure?**

**-Oui oui! Merci quand même!**

**A la table des Gryffondor:**

**-Bon, c'est déjà un bon début, elle refuse de s'assoir à côté de lui! Remarqua Ron**

**-Ouais c'est sur!**

**A la fin du repas, Drago proposa à Prescillia de la ramener une fois de plus à son dortoir, et elle accepta, ce qui déplut aux gryffondor:**

**-Et sa c'est bon signe peut-être? Demanda Ginny en montrant les 2 jeunes**

**-Euh. . .pas tellement! Lança Harry**

**-Le jour ou elle nous écoutera ce sera un miracle! Dit Marine**

**Drago la ramena jusqu'à son dortoir, puis commença a entammer la discution:**

**-Tu voit, je suis pas si méchant que tes amis le disent non?**

**-Ouais, avec moi sa c'est sur, mais avec eux beaucoup moins!!**

**-Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor c'est la guerre depuis toujours. . .**

**-Il faudrait peut-être penser a faire bouger les choses. . .**

**-Il est hors de question que je fasse un pas vers eux!**

**-Ouais j'avais cru comprendre! Lança Prescillia avec un sourire**

**-Waou! C'est la première fois que tu me sourit! T'es beaucoup mieux quand tu souris que quand tu fait la gueule!!**

**-Merci, je supose que je doit prendre sa comme un compliment!?**

**-Exact! Allez j'y vais, bonne nuit, et ne rêve pas trop de moi!**

**-T'en fais pas, y a aucun risque!!**

**Pendant se temps, Ginny Marine, Hermione Ron et Harry étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et parlaient du monde moldu :**

**-C'est comment? Demanda Ron**

**-C'est beaucoup moins bien qu'ici! Mais il y a des objets très pratiques!!**

**-Lesquels par exemple? Demanda Ginny**

**-Le téléphone par exemple! Tu doit connêtre sa toi Hermione non?**

**-Ouais, avec ma mère je connais ouais! C'est sur que le monde moldu est beaucoup moins marrant que le monde de la magie. . .**

**-Sa sert a quoi le félétone? Demanda Ron**

**-Un téléphone Ron !!! Pas un félétone !!! T-E-L-E-P-H-O-N-E !!! Rigola Marine**

**-Comme t'espliquer sa !!! Sa sert à parler a une personne dans un objet sens que tu le voye. Espliqua Hermione**

**-Je te montrerai sa quand on sera hors des enceintes de poudlard. Dit Marine**

**-Merci Marine tu es génial. Dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**-Allez allez, tout le monde au lit!!Cria le préfet**

**-Bonne nuit tout le monde**

**-Bonne nuit!**

**Ils se firent tous la bise, et quand Harry fit la bise à Marine on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait embrasser tellement il avait mis sa bouche près de celle de la jeune fille. **

**Le lendemain matin, Marine fut secouait par les soucousse que produiser Ginny sur son lit.**

**Le week end était arrivé très vite pour les deux adolescentes :**

**-Allez la flémarde !!! Debout !!! Dit Ginny en levant les couvertures du lit à Marine.**

**-Non Gin' est pitié !! C'est le week end et j'ai jamais autant bosser de toute ma vie.**

**-Allez Marine aujourd'hui il y a les recrutements pour la saison de Quidditch.**

**Marine se leva automatiquement et s'assie sur son lit. Comme avait-t-elle pu oublier avec Harry et Ron qui faisaient que de lui en parler.**

**Elle decida enfin de s'habiller et descendit avec Ginny au stade pour pouvoir s'inscrire sur la liste.**

**Du côté de Prescillia se fut un peu moin rapide. Toutes les filles dormaient à point fermer lorsque hiboux tapa avec son bec à la fenetre. Toutes les filles avaient fait un bon et Parkinson se leva pour ouvrir la fenetre en pensant que c'était pour elle. L'hiboux lui mordia automatiquement les doigt et vola vers Prescillia. Cette dernière lu la qui venait de Drago.**

**Cheres Prescillia,**

**Tu ne dois pas être une pro du Quidditch mais comme tu reste**

**souvent avec la copine à Potter tu as du entendre que aujourd'hui avait**

**lieu la sceance de recrutement et vu que je suis le capitaine de Serpentard tu pourrais avoir une petite chance de rentrer dans l 'équipe .**

**J'espère te voir au recrutement !!!**

**Amicalement, Drago Malfoy.**

**Ps: Le recrutement à lieu cette après midi **

**car le balafré à reserver avant moi le stade.**

**Prescillia ne sachant pas si elle allait accespter ou pas, préféra s'habiller et descendit voir ces ami(e)s Griffondors.**

**-Allez Marine !!! Supplia Ginny.**

**-Non Gin' !! Je vais me prendre la honte et en plus je sais même pas jouer.**

**-Allez si-le-te-plait !!! Suplia-t-elle encore. Tu risque rien et en plus si tu es prise je serais moi seule et regarde Pavartie aussi va essayer.**

**-Bon d'acord !!! Harry tu m'incris ??? Demanda Marine qui essayer de respirer tellement Ginny l'étrangler.**

**-Pas de problème.**

**Prescillia alla s'assoir sur les estrade et vu au loin Drago. Elle hesita et alla ensuite le rejoindre sous l'oeil exaspéré de Hermione et Lavande.**

**-Tu es venu voir tes ami(e)s ??? Demanda Drago.**

**-Ouais. Ma meilleure amie va monter sur un balais je veux voir sa !!! Dit Prescillia en rigolant.**

**-A c'est ta meilleure amie alors ???**

**-Ouais on se connait depuis nos 12 ans et on sait jamais séparer !! Regarde dans quelle pétrain on s'est mit !!!! Dit elle sous les rires de Drago.**

**-A ben tien sa commence !!! Savour l'image de ton amie sur un balais sa peut être la dernière fois.**

**Les deux adolescents regardèrent Marine décolé peureusement mais des qu'elle fut rassuré par ses ami(e)s, elle ne se débrouiller pas si mal. A la fin du recrutement Hary donna sa liste officielle.**

**-Je garde Ron comme gardien bien sur et Ginny aussi comme poursuiveuse !!! Parvatie je te prends comme poursuiveuse et Dean et Seamus vous êtes nos nouveaux batteur. Marine je te prends comme poursuiveuse.**

**Marine fit un bond et serra très fort Ginny en la remerciant de l'avoir forcer à venir. Les deux Serpentard sortirent du stade et croisèrent les Griffondors !!!**

**-Alors Potter !!! La chasse a été bonne ??? Demanda Malfoy**

**-Ecrase !!! Repliqua Marine**

**-Tiens donc Potter, ta petite amie te defend. Ma chere petite imagine qu'il te plaque tu te feras viré illico presto de l'équipe.**

**Harry se jeta sur Drago mais fut retenu par Seamus et Dean.**

**-Malfoy, Harry n'est pas toi alors va voir ailleur. Dit Marine en le poussant suivit des autres.**

**-Bravo Drago. Dit Prescillia. Marine n'est pas du genre à s'énerver contre les garçons !!! Elle est douce et comprehensive mais si tu te l'es mis à dos c'est que tu es vraiment bisarre. Dit elle en partant vers l'école.**

**Prescillia choisit quand même de participé au recrutement. Elle réussit tous les exercice et fut enfin prise comme bateuse.**


	9. Pres au lard et admirateur

**9. Pres au lard et admirateur.**

**La veille de la sortie à Pres au lard, Marine était assise sur le fauteil dans la salle commune des Griffondors et regardait le feu. Elle n'était pas descendu rejoindre ses ami(e)s au repas et avait sortie un paquet de M&M's quelle avait mis dans sa valise avant de partir.**

**Elle entendit des pas et vu Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivaient.**

**-Marine pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Pas trop fin !!! Répliqua-t-elle en avalant un M&M's**

**-C'est quoi sa ?? Demanda Ron en regardant le sachet.**

**-C'est des bonbons moldu tien prend en. Dit Marine en sortant d'autres sachets et en les mettant sur la table.**

**-Marine ne me dit pas que tu avait pas fin sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de manger des M&M's !!! Répliqua Harry.**

**-J'avais une envie de me sentir chez moi alors j'ai pris des M&M's, je me suis assise sur un fauteil et j'ai regarder le feu se que je faisait souvent chez moi.**

**-Je te comprends !! Sa ma fait pareil au début mais on s'y habitue. Informa Harry.**

**-Bon allez Marine debout on va se coucher. Dit Ginny.**

**-Bonsoir les garçons !! Dirent les filles en montant dans leurs dortoires.**

**Le matin arriva rapidement et les deux adolescentes se préparent pour leurs sorties et descendirent rejoindre les garçons.**

**-Bon on fait quoi ?? Demanda Marine.**

**-Et bien on descend dans la grande salle, on prend un petit dejeuner, on prend au passage Mione et Presci et on part direction Pres au lard.**

**-Okay allez c'est partis !!! Dit Ginny**

**Quand les adolescents finirent de prendre leurs petits déjeuners, notre petite bande pris la route de pres au lard.**

**-On va ou ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Moi je veux voir la maison hanté !!! Dit Marine.**

**-Oh non. Dirent Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Prescillia.**

**-Bon moi je t'accompagne !!! On se retrouve à midi devant les trois balais okay ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Okay !! Dirent les jeunes avant de se séparé.**

**Pendant la route qui les mener à la maison hanté, Harry raconta à Marine tous se qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie. Marine fut abasoudit de tous se qui c'était passer dans la vie de cette adolescent qu'elle adoré.**

**Ils resterent quelques minutes devant cette maison et Harry tenta de faire peur à Marine se qui avait échouer bien sur.**

**Ils se dirigerent ensuite dans la boutique des Weasley où ils rigolèrent quelques minutes ensemble jusqu'au moment où une ribembelle d'enfant entrerent et les deux adolescents préférerent les laisser travailler. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Scribenpenne où ils y acheterent de nouvelles plumes. Ensuite ils se dirigerent vers Zonko mais ils n'y resterent pas longtemps pour les jumeaux qui étaient en compétition avec eux. Marine traina ensuite Harry dans ****Honeydukes. Elle était fasciné par tous ses confiseries !!! Harry lui fait cadeau de grand sachet remplit de confiseries et il eut droit au 20ene de bisous.**

**Il était maintenant midi et les adolescents se rendirent au trois balais ou ils y prirent du wisky pur feu pour les garçons et de la bierre au beu.**

**Les adolescents rentrairent ensuite à l'école ne trouvant plus rien à faire. Quand Prescillia rentra elle trouva un bouquet de fleur sur son lit et une petite lettre.**

**Tu es le soleil de mes jours,**

**Tu es la lune de mes nuits,**

**Tu éclaire mes jours sens lumieres,**

**Merci d'être là !!!**

**Ton plus grand admirateur.**

**Prescillia chercha à tous pris un nom ou juste un indice mais rien. Elle fit voler le vase qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre et le remplit d'eau avant d'y mettre les fleurs dedant.**

**Le soir après le diner elle alla au bord du lac pour pouvoir rester un peu seule, mais Marine eu la même idée qu'elle et elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans la nuit à contempler l'eau du lac:**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Marine**

**-Rien rien! Répondit Prescillia.**

**-Arrête, je sais que sa ne va pas, je te connais par coeur!**

**-Tout va bien, sauf que tout à l'heure en rentrant il y avait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs posé sur mon lit avec un mot signé « Ton plus grand admirateur » et je me demande qui sa peut être. . .**

**-ben dis donc, t'en a d'la chance!!**

**-Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**

**-Hier soir Harry a manqué de m'embrasser. . .**

**-C'est super, tu va enfin sortir avec, depuis le temps qu'il te plait!**

**-Je sais pas trop. . .et si pour lui je n'étais qu'une amie?**

**-Ecoute, j'irais lui parler si tu veux ok?**

**-On véra!!**

**-Comme tu veut!**

**Des pas se firent entendre derrière les jeunes filles, c'était Drago.**

**-Bon moi je vais vous laisser! Dit Marine**

**-Ok! A demain, et n'oubli pas, je suis la ok?**

**-Ok! Et toi n'oubli pas, fais gaffe!**

**-T'inkiète! A demain!**

**Marine s'éloigna et Drago était enfin seul et à l'abri des regards avec Prescillia, ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'année:**

**-Alors comment sa c'est passé ta première sortie a Pré-au-Lard?**

**-Bien, on a fait les magasins, on a bien rigoler, c'était cool!**

**-La prochaine fois tu viendra là-bas avec moi?**

**-Je ne sais pas. . .hésita la jeune fille**

**-S'il-te-plait, insista le jeune homme en la regardant avec un regard de tombeur**

**-Bon ok!**

**-Promis?**

**-Oui promis! Dit-elle en souriant**

**-Tu sais, sincèrement sa me fait plaisir que tu te fasse ton propre avis sur moi, et que t'écoute pas juste tes amis!**

**-C'est normal, j'arrive ici, ils me mettent en garde, mais ils faut que je découvre par moi même! **

**-Ce que je vais faire, c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes, j'èspère juste que tu le prendra pas mal et que m'envéra pas balader! Dit Drago avant d'embrasser la jeune fille. **

**A la fin du baiser il la regarda dans les yeux en lui disant:**

**-Désolé, mais j'avais envie de faire ça depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue, dans le Poudlard Express!**

**-T'a pas à t'excusé, j'attendait qu'une chose, c'était sa!**

**Drago l'embrassa une seconde fois puis la pris dans ses bras.**

**-C'est la première fois que je fais sa avec une fille, que je suis comme ça. . .**

**-Espéront que sa dure!**

**-Je demande que sa! Lui dit le jeune homme doucement au creux de l'oreille**

**-Et tes amis? Ils ne vont rien dire que tu sorte avec une ancienne moldu et donc par définition une Sang-de-. . .**

**Drago l'interrompu**

**-Pour moi tu n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, pour moi t'es beaucoup plus! **

**-C'était toi le bouquet?**

**-Ouais! Il t'a plut?**

**-Oui, il est magnifique!**

**Drago lui fit un bisous sur la joue**

**-Drago, j'aimerais que pour l'instant sa reste entre nous, qu'on ne dise à personne que toi et moi. . .**

**-Ok, comme tu voudra!**

**-C'est pas par rapport à toi, c'est juste que. . .**

**-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas! Dit-il en souriant**

**-Tu fais tout pour casser mes amis, t'es détestable avec le ¾ des gens, alors pourquoi t'es autant adorable avec moi?**

**-Quand je suis avec toi je suis complètement différent! J'ai voulu me voiler la face, mais sa n'a servi à rien!Avec toi je suis vraiment MOI!**

**Prescillia l'embrassa puis lui dit qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait rentrer.**

**Il la racompagna jusqu'à son dortoir, puis, après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages lui fit un bisous et rentra dans son dortoir.**

**A peine une heure après, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre: c'était le Hibou Grand Duc de Drago. Parkinson de rua une fois de plus sur le hibou pour lui prendra le mot qu'il avait dans le bec, mais l'oiseau lui échappa et alla vers Prescillia en lui donnant le mot sur lequel était écrit:**

**A peine une heure et tu me manques déjà. . .**

**Vivement demain que je puisse enfin te revoir!**

**Merci de pouvoir me laisser être MOI**

**quand je suis avec toi!**

**Ton plus grand admirateur**

**-Encore un mot? Demanda Pansy. Mais tu sais qui c'est?**

**-Pansy, si il signe « Ton admirateur secret » c'est justement pour que je ne sache pas qui il est!**

**-Ah ouais, pas bête! Bon il est l'heure!**

**-A demain!**


	10. Mauvaise surprise

**10. Mauvaise surprise**

**Un mois c'était écoulé, nos jeunes sorcières c'étaient très bien intégrées au monde de la magie, Marine exellait en Astronomie et Prescillia avait atteint un niveau exceptionnel en potions. La saison de Quidditch avait commencer et les 2 jeunes fille avaient fait gagner un grand nombre de points à leur équipe respective.**

**Du côté des amours, Drago et Prescillia continuaient de vivre leur histoire en se cachant aux yeux des autres.**

**Aujourd'hui on était le 25 octobre, c'était l'anniversaire de Prescillia, elle avait 16 ans. Il était 7h00, l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.**

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, Prescillia vit ses amis qui l'attendaient, les bras chargés de cadeaux:**

**-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Crèrent-il en coeur**

**-Merci! Dit Prescillia, visiblement surprise **

**-Tiens c'est pour toi! Annonça Marine.**

**Elle lui avait offert une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles que la jeunne fille avait repérer depuis longtemps, à l'époque ou elles n'étaient encore que moldues.**

**Harry lui offrit un livre sur le Quidditch, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans son équipe, Ron lui offrit un magnifique tee-shirt qu'il avait choisit avec les conseils de sa soeur Ginny qui elle avait offert a Prescillia une nouvelle plume et pour finir, Hermione lui offrit un superbe livre sur les sortilèges car, même si ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, elle adorait sa!**

**Prescillia les remercia de tout son coeur, elle était très touchée.**

**Les 6 amis allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.**

**En arrivant dans la grande salle, Prescillia alla vers la table des Serpentard ou Drago lui avait réservé une place. Elle s'assis à côter de lui pour la première fois, puis il lui murmura a l'oreille :**

**-Joyeux anniversaire!**

**Prescillia le regarda avec un regard qui disait « t'as pas oublier! » **

**Il poursuivit, toujours au creux de l'oreille de sa copine :**

**-Rejoint moi ce soir au bord du lac, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!**

**A la table des gryffondor, Ron avait remarquer ce petit jeux:**

**-A quoi il joue? Il va la lacher oui?**

**-Ron, calme toi! Répondit Ginny**

**-Non il a raison, intervint Harry, a quoi il joue avec elle?**

**-Les garçons, à vous entendre on pourrais croire que vous êtres jaloux qu'il soit proche d'elle! Lança Marine avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix**

**-Non pas du tout, on veut la protéger c'est tout! Se défendirent les garçons**

**La journée passa très lentement pour les deux amoureux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : se retrouver enfin seuls tout les deux!**

**Mais l'heure arriva enfin, et Prescillia lança a ses amis en regardant sa montre :**

**-Oh non, il est déjà 9 heures! **

**-Et alors? Interrogeat Marine**

**-On peut rester debout jusqu'à 10 heures je te rapelle! Dit Ginny**

**-C'est pas sa, c'est que je doit aller au bord du lac pour voir Dra... quelqu'un!**

**Prescillia partit en courant, ce qui allerta harry :**

**-C'est pas clair, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle va faire à cette heure-ci au bord du lac!!**

**Au bord du lac :**

**-Coucou dit Prescillia en arrivant**

**-Ah ma puce t'es la! Dit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras**

**-Oui, désolée pour le retard j'avais pas vu l'heure j'était en train de réviser!**

**-C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu soit là! Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un paquet, Joyeux anniversaire!**

**En ouvrant le paquet, Prescillia pu découvrir un magnifique collier en or blanc.**

**-Oh Drago, mais il est magnifique!**

**-Content qu'il te plaise ma puce!**

**-J'adore quand tu m'apelle comme ça! Dit-elle en souriant**

**Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand soudain, Prescillia apperçu Harry qui était derrière eux:**

**-Harry! Lança t-elle en se défesant des bras de Drago**

**-J'en était sur!**

**-Non Harry attend c'est pas ce que tu croit. . .**

**-Et c'est quoi alors? La tu ne peux plus dire que tu ne sort pas avec cette fouine!!**

**-Harry attend. . .**

**Trop tard, il était partit en direction du chateaux. La jeune fille regarda son copain en lui disant :**

**-Je suis désolée, je doit y aller!**

**-Attent. . .  
-A demain!**

**Elle courut le plus qu'elle pouvait, mais n'arriva pas à rattraper son ami.**

**Elle rejoignit son dortoir, et vit un mot sur son lit. C'était Harry :**

**Pourquoi tu nous a fait sa?**

**Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?**

**On pensait que tu avait confiance en nous,**

**Qu'on était tes amis,**

**Mais apparement non!**

**Harry**

**Prescillia se sentit coupable de se qui venait de se passer et finit par s'endormir des questions pleins la tête !!!**

**Le lendemain matin quand la jeune fille arriva a la grande salle, elle regarda Harry qui lui lança un regard noir et préféra allez s'assoir à la table des Serpentard !!!!**

**Harry faisait comme si Prescillia n'existait pas, quand il se croisait dans les couloirs, il faisait comme si il y avait personne, et quand Marine voulut les laiçait pour aller rejoindre Prescillia à la bibliothèque, Harry refussa et l'enmena dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour l'aider dans ses cours !**

**Après le repas du soir, Marine marcha avec Harry et ne pouvant pas se retenir lui demanda :**

**-Harry dit moi qu'est qui t'arrive ??? **

**-Rien pourquoi cette question ?? Dit Harry **

**-Ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien !!! Je vois comment tu réagis avec Prescillia !!!**

**-Mais de quoi tu parle ????**

**-Depuis se matin tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas et ...**

**-Mais qu'est-ce-que sa peux te faire !!! Cria Harry.**

**Marine ne suporta pas le ossement de voix de Harry et lui mit une gifle.**

**-Sa va pas tes malade !!!! Répliqua Harry.**

**-Je sais pas se qui c'est passer entre toi et Prescillia et je veux pas savoir c'est tes affaires mais ne m'enguelle pas !!! Je suis pas Parkinson okay !!! Hurla Marine et partie en courant vers son dortoir.**

**Harry resta tétanisé de se qui venait de se passer et se dirigea vers le lac une main sur sa joue encore chaude de la gifle de Marine**

**Il vit au loin Prescillia et alla s'assoir à coté d'elle !!**

**En voyant la joue rouge de Harry, Prescillia paniqua !!!**

**-Harry qu'est qui tes arriver ??? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Rien c'est Marine.**

**Prescillia regarda Harry serieusement et puis partie en fourir. Harry attendit que Prescillia finit son fourir et elle repris :**

**-Et qu'elle est la raison ???**

**-C'est à cause de toi !!!**

**-Moi !!! Dit Prescillia d'un coup serieuse. Je ... mais ... oooo j'ai compris. Elle a remarqué que tu faisais tous pour qu'on m'evite et elle t'a demander des espliquations c'est sa ???**

**-Ouais et j'ai un peu ... beaucoup aussé la voix et elle l'a pris mal !!!**

**-Bravo Harry !!!**

**-Bon n'en rajoute pas quand même !!!**

**-Mais pourquoi tu me dis tous sa au faite ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Je trouve que c'est con de se faire la guelle !!!**

**-Ouais tu as raison et en plus tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide pour redevenir un bon ami vis-à-vis de Marine !!! Dit cette dernière en rigolant.**


	11. Les demandes

**9. Pres au lard et admirateur.**

**La veille de la sortie à Pres au lard, Marine était assise sur le fauteil dans la salle commune des Griffondors et regardait le feu. Elle n'était pas descendu rejoindre ses ami(e)s au repas et avait sortie un paquet de M&M's quelle avait mis dans sa valise avant de partir.**

**Elle entendit des pas et vu Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivaient.**

**-Marine pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Pas trop fin !!! Répliqua-t-elle en avalant un M&M's**

**-C'est quoi sa ?? Demanda Ron en regardant le sachet.**

**-C'est des bonbons moldu tien prend en. Dit Marine en sortant d'autres sachets et en les mettant sur la table.**

**-Marine ne me dit pas que tu avait pas fin sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de manger des M&M's !!! Répliqua Harry.**

**-J'avais une envie de me sentir chez moi alors j'ai pris des M&M's, je me suis assise sur un fauteil et j'ai regarder le feu se que je faisait souvent chez moi.**

**-Je te comprends !! Sa ma fait pareil au début mais on s'y habitue. Informa Harry.**

**-Bon allez Marine debout on va se coucher. Dit Ginny.**

**-Bonsoir les garçons !! Dirent les filles en montant dans leurs dortoires.**

**Le matin arriva rapidement et les deux adolescentes se préparent pour leurs sorties et descendirent rejoindre les garçons.**

**-Bon on fait quoi ?? Demanda Marine.**

**-Et bien on descend dans la grande salle, on prend un petit dejeuner, on prend au passage Mione et Presci et on part direction Pres au lard.**

**-Okay allez c'est partis !!! Dit Ginny**

**Quand les adolescents finirent de prendre leurs petits déjeuners, notre petite bande pris la route de pres au lard.**

**-On va ou ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Moi je veux voir la maison hanté !!! Dit Marine.**

**-Oh non. Dirent Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Prescillia.**

**-Bon moi je t'accompagne !!! On se retrouve à midi devant les trois balais okay ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Okay !! Dirent les jeunes avant de se séparé.**

**Pendant la route qui les mener à la maison hanté, Harry raconta à Marine tous se qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie. Marine fut abasoudit de tous se qui c'était passer dans la vie de cette adolescent qu'elle adoré.**

**Ils resterent quelques minutes devant cette maison et Harry tenta de faire peur à Marine se qui avait échouer bien sur.**

**Ils se dirigerent ensuite dans la boutique des Weasley où ils rigolèrent quelques minutes ensemble jusqu'au moment où une ribembelle d'enfant entrerent et les deux adolescents préférerent les laisser travailler. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Scribenpenne où ils y acheterent de nouvelles plumes. Ensuite ils se dirigerent vers Zonko mais ils n'y resterent pas longtemps pour les jumeaux qui étaient en compétition avec eux. Marine traina ensuite Harry dans ****Honeydukes. Elle était fasciné par tous ses confiseries !!! Harry lui fait cadeau de grand sachet remplit de confiseries et il eut droit au 20ene de bisous.**

**Il était maintenant midi et les adolescents se rendirent au trois balais ou ils y prirent du wisky pur feu pour les garçons et de la bierre au beu.**

**Les adolescents rentrairent ensuite à l'école ne trouvant plus rien à faire. Quand Prescillia rentra elle trouva un bouquet de fleur sur son lit et une petite lettre.**

**Tu es le soleil de mes jours,**

**Tu es la lune de mes nuits,**

**Tu éclaire mes jours sens lumieres,**

**Merci d'être là !!!**

**Ton plus grand admirateur.**

**Prescillia chercha à tous pris un nom ou juste un indice mais rien. Elle fit voler le vase qui était à l'autre bout de la chambre et le remplit d'eau avant d'y mettre les fleurs dedant.**

**Le soir après le diner elle alla au bord du lac pour pouvoir rester un peu seule, mais Marine eu la même idée qu'elle et elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans la nuit à contempler l'eau du lac:**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Marine**

**-Rien rien! Répondit Prescillia.**

**-Arrête, je sais que sa ne va pas, je te connais par coeur!**

**-Tout va bien, sauf que tout à l'heure en rentrant il y avait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs posé sur mon lit avec un mot signé « Ton plus grand admirateur » et je me demande qui sa peut être. . .**

**-ben dis donc, t'en a d'la chance!!**

**-Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**

**-Hier soir Harry a manqué de m'embrasser. . .**

**-C'est super, tu va enfin sortir avec, depuis le temps qu'il te plait!**

**-Je sais pas trop. . .et si pour lui je n'étais qu'une amie?**

**-Ecoute, j'irais lui parler si tu veux ok?**

**-On véra!!**

**-Comme tu veut!**

**Des pas se firent entendre derrière les jeunes filles, c'était Drago.**

**-Bon moi je vais vous laisser! Dit Marine**

**-Ok! A demain, et n'oubli pas, je suis la ok?**

**-Ok! Et toi n'oubli pas, fais gaffe!**

**-T'inkiète! A demain!**

**Marine s'éloigna et Drago était enfin seul et à l'abri des regards avec Prescillia, ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'année:**

**-Alors comment sa c'est passé ta première sortie a Pré-au-Lard?**

**-Bien, on a fait les magasins, on a bien rigoler, c'était cool!**

**-La prochaine fois tu viendra là-bas avec moi?**

**-Je ne sais pas. . .hésita la jeune fille**

**-S'il-te-plait, insista le jeune homme en la regardant avec un regard de tombeur**

**-Bon ok!**

**-Promis?**

**-Oui promis! Dit-elle en souriant**

**-Tu sais, sincèrement sa me fait plaisir que tu te fasse ton propre avis sur moi, et que t'écoute pas juste tes amis!**

**-C'est normal, j'arrive ici, ils me mettent en garde, mais ils faut que je découvre par moi même! **

**-Ce que je vais faire, c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes, j'èspère juste que tu le prendra pas mal et que m'envéra pas balader! Dit Drago avant d'embrasser la jeune fille. **

**A la fin du baiser il la regarda dans les yeux en lui disant:**

**-Désolé, mais j'avais envie de faire ça depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue, dans le Poudlard Express!**

**-T'a pas à t'excusé, j'attendait qu'une chose, c'était sa!**

**Drago l'embrassa une seconde fois puis la pris dans ses bras.**

**-C'est la première fois que je fais sa avec une fille, que je suis comme ça. . .**

**-Espéront que sa dure!**

**-Je demande que sa! Lui dit le jeune homme doucement au creux de l'oreille**

**-Et tes amis? Ils ne vont rien dire que tu sorte avec une ancienne moldu et donc par définition une Sang-de-. . .**

**Drago l'interrompu**

**-Pour moi tu n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, pour moi t'es beaucoup plus! **

**-C'était toi le bouquet?**

**-Ouais! Il t'a plut?**

**-Oui, il est magnifique!**

**Drago lui fit un bisous sur la joue**

**-Drago, j'aimerais que pour l'instant sa reste entre nous, qu'on ne dise à personne que toi et moi. . .**

**-Ok, comme tu voudra!**

**-C'est pas par rapport à toi, c'est juste que. . .**

**-J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas! Dit-il en souriant**

**-Tu fais tout pour casser mes amis, t'es détestable avec le ¾ des gens, alors pourquoi t'es autant adorable avec moi?**

**-Quand je suis avec toi je suis complètement différent! J'ai voulu me voiler la face, mais sa n'a servi à rien!Avec toi je suis vraiment MOI!**

**Prescillia l'embrassa puis lui dit qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait rentrer.**

**Il la racompagna jusqu'à son dortoir, puis, après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages lui fit un bisous et rentra dans son dortoir.**

**A peine une heure après, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre: c'était le Hibou Grand Duc de Drago. Parkinson de rua une fois de plus sur le hibou pour lui prendra le mot qu'il avait dans le bec, mais l'oiseau lui échappa et alla vers Prescillia en lui donnant le mot sur lequel était écrit:**

**A peine une heure et tu me manques déjà. . .**

**Vivement demain que je puisse enfin te revoir!**

**Merci de pouvoir me laisser être MOI**

**quand je suis avec toi!**

**Ton plus grand admirateur**

**-Encore un mot? Demanda Pansy. Mais tu sais qui c'est?**

**-Pansy, si il signe « Ton admirateur secret » c'est justement pour que je ne sache pas qui il est!**

**-Ah ouais, pas bête! Bon il est l'heure!**

**-A demain!**


	12. Le bal des sOrcierS

**12.Le bal des sorciers**

**Les vacances arrivèrent enfin et les trois adolescentes de sixieme année se dirigèrent vers leur dernier cour en commun qui était la divination. Les trois adolescentes se mirent à côté et regardèrent les étoiles.**

**-Ne vous inquietez pas les filles. Dit Ginny. L'année prochaine on pourra évité cette matière.**

**-D'un côté c'est trop cool, de l'autre ... on aura plus aucun cour en commun ... Dit Prescillia d'une voie triste.**

**-Mais non. Dit Ginny en se relevant. D'habitude je pris pour avoir le moin de cour possible avec les serpentard ... désolé. Dit elle en regardant Prescillia. Mais maintenant que tu y es je vais prié pour qu'on soit le plus possible ensemble. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour sa !!! Regarde Malfoy et Harry ont pratiquement tous les cours en même temps.**

**-Ah ben c'est cool sa. Dit Marine en prenant ses deux amies dans ses bras.**

**-Si le vous plait un peu de silence ...**

**Les trois adolescentes se regarderent et se mirent a rigoler.**

**De leurs côtès les septieme années ne faisaient qu'une chose c'était de compter les minutes qui passaient ... tous sauf une.**

**-Ron !!! Harry !!! Vous devriez écouté plus soigneusement vos cours de potion !!! Je vous rappelle qu'en fin d'année nous passons nos ASPIC !!!**

**-Oh Hermione S-I L-E T-E P-L-A-I-T evite de nous parler de sa !!! Dit Ron d'une voix endormi.**

**-Oui Ron a raison et puis si on a un problème on demandera à Presci et même si elle n'est pas en septième année elle est plus doué que nous !!!!**

**-Vous pouvez sortir. Dit Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi agréable.**

**Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle de griffondor. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune les trois adolescents furent bousculé par deux furies.**

**-On est en vacance. Cria Marine en prennant chaqu'un a leur tour Harry, Ron et Hermione et en les étouffant.**

**-Vous vous rendez compte !!! Demain c'est le bal et après demain on va chez nous.**

**Au nom « bal » les deux adolescents blémirent et partirent se couché asser tot.**

**Le lendemain matin, tous les garçons resurent un hiboux qui leur demandé de bien vouloir venir en salle de métamorphose pour les griffondor et les Poufsoufle et pour les Serpentard et les Serdaigle de se dirigeaient vers la salle de Potion.**

**-Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Wealsey !!!! Merci de nous avoir fais attendre !!! Dit méchament madame Macgolagal en voyant entrer Harry et Ron.**

**-Venez pars ici !!! Appelle Dean.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à la gauche de Seamus.**

**-Ben je pense que c'est par raport au bal mais bon écoutons pour voir.**

**-Comme vous le savez, se soir aura lieu le bal des sorciers. Vos professeurs et moi même avons eu l'idée de vous donnez des roses que vous allez devoir accroché au bras de vos cavalières. Ces fleurs changeront de couleurs et montrera l'humeur de votre cavalières. Si elle est jaune, votre cavalière s'ennuit, comme vous monsieur weasley aparament. Dit elle en regardant la fleur que tenait Ron dans sa main. Si elle est rouge, elle est amoureuse, Rose, c'est qu'elle est heureuse, bleu c'est qu'elle veut danser, et noir c'est qu'elle regrette d'avoir accespter d'être votre cavalière. Mais lisez bien les formulaires que nous vous avons donnez et vous en serez plus sur cette fleur magique.**

**Le brouhaha prit lieu et les garçons lirent a haute voix le livret qui leur avait été donné en fesant des commentaires.**

**-Imagine, je danse avec Parvatie et sa rose devient noir ... je dois réagir comment moi ??? Demanda Dean tout à coup paniqué.**

**-Cours mon vieux !!! Rigolèrent Seamus et Harry.**

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas !!! On soufle et on monte donner sa aux filles. Répondit Ron asser stréssé.**

**La journée passa a une vitesse grand V!! Nous étions a seulement 1heure du bal lorsque Prescillia ressenti comme un grand moment de doute. Elle alla rejoindre Harry au bord du Lac :**

**-Harry ?**

**-Presci? Mais comment t'as su que j'étais là ?**

**-J'te connais par coeur, et a une heure du bal tu ne pouvait qu'être assis ici!**

**Harry lui répondit par un sourire, puis il la pris dans ses bras.**

**-Harry, j'ai peur ! Osa Prescillia après quelques minutes**

**-Peur? Mais peur de quoi?**

**-Peur de la réaction de tout le monde ce soir quand on me verra au bras de Drago, peur des remarques, peur qu'il prenne en compte le jugement de ses amis et qu'il me laisse tomber !!**

**-Ecoute, Drago a peut-être énormément de défauts, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber, sa se voit a la manière dont il te regarde!**

**-Tu crois?**

**-j'en suis sur!Et en ce qui concerne les réactions et les remarques, tu t'en fou, ne fait pas attention! Ce qui compte c'est que tu soit heureuse, même si sa doit être avec lui! 'Faut pas que tu doute!**

**-Tu doute pas toi par rapport a Marine?**

**-J'me suis pris la tête, sa c'est sur, mais maintenant je me dit qu'il faut arrêter, on verra ce qu'il se passera non?**

**-Ouais t'a raison!**

**-Allez, file, 'faut que tu te prépare. Tout le monde sait qu'une fille sa met 3 heures pour se préparer! Dit le jeune homme en souriant**

**-Hein? Mais n'importe quoi! J'en ai pour maximum 20 minutes!**

**-Presci?**

**-Bon ok, 30 minutes ...**

**-Allez file!**

**Prescillia commença a partir en direction quand elle se retourna vers Harry. Elle lui fit un bisous et le remercia, puis elle se dirigea dans son dortoir .**

**Elle se dépécha puis quand elle sortit de la salle de bain tout le monde resta bouche bée.**

**Du côté des Gryffondor, tout se passait bien, sauf pour Marine.**

**Elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry a 19h30 et il était 19h15 et elle n'était pas encore coiffée et elle n'était maquillée qu'a moitier.**

**-Oh merde! Comment je vais faire!! demanda Marine à Ginny**

**-Attend, je vais t'aider! Fini de te maquiller et moi je te coiffe pendant ce temps! Tu veux quoi comme coiffure ?**

**-Un chignon s'il te plait!**

**-Ok!**

**-Merci c'est gentil de m'aider!**

**-De rien, c'est fais pour sa les amies ! Au fait, tu sais avec qui elle va au bal Presci?**

**-Euh ... Non t'a raison, elle ne nous a rien dit! C'est bizarre !!**

**-Beh ouais, d'habitude elle nous dit tout ...**

**-On aura la surprise ce soir !**

**-En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas acompagnée par Malefoy !**

**-Ouais t'a raison !**

**Ginny descendit la première et Marine la suivit. Quand les garçons se retournèrent ils eurent un hoquet de surprise de voir les deux adolescentes aussi belle et bien habiller. . Marine avait son chigon fait par Ginny et cette dernière lui avait tiré quelques mèche qui pendaient et porter sa robe agenté et Ginny avait laisser Marine lui faire des bouclettes et porter la robe rouge conseiller part Marine quelques mois auparavant.**

**-Si maman t'aurait vu, elle t'aurait interdit de sortir. Dit Ron bouche bée**

**- Oh Ron laisse ta soeur tranquille. Dit Dean**

**-Non mais maintenant j'ai deux soeurs !!! Dit Ron en prenant Ginny et Marine dans ses bras et en les fesant ensuite passer deriere lui. Bon vous deux, en montrant Seamus et Harry, ne vous raprochez pas trop d'elle surtous pendant les slos !!! Limitation .. heu ... 25 cms !!! **

**Les deux cavaliers regarderent Ron et se mirent a rire.**

**-Bon je vous fais confiance pas de bétise !!! Moi je vous rejoins dans la grande salle, je vais chercher Hermione. Dit il en partant.**

**-Bon ben on n'y va ??? Dit Seamus.**

**-Oué on descend maintenant parce que faut réservé une table pour 10 personne. Dit Harry.**

**-10 ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Ben oué !!! Y a Neville et Luna et Presci va surement venir avec quelqu'un. Répondit Ginny en ouvrant la porte.**

**Arriver à la porte de la salle commune des prefets, Ron se tempona à Drago qui venait de sortir presipitament de la salle commune.**

**-Fait gaffe Weasmoche !!! Répliqua Drago qui continua sa route.**

**-Oué va retrouver ta parkinson !!! Cria Ron**

**-Tu vas être surpris !!! Siffla Drago**

**Ron regarda desesperement Drago partir et toqua a la porte.**

**-J'arrive !!! Hurla Hermione.**

**-Fait vite on va arriver les derniers et Marine va encore dire que c'est de ma faute !!!!**

**Il attendit quelques minutes et vu une hermione transformé ouvrir la porte. Elle avait une queux de cheval qui fesait tomber c'est cheveux ondulé de par et d'autre de sa tête et elle porté une robe noir.**

**-Houah ... Dit Ron qui ne trouvait pas c'est mot.**

**-Je dois prendre sa pour un compliment ??? Demanda Hermione en rigolant.**

**-Heu oui je crois. Rigola Ron. Bon aller on n'y va que Marine va nous tuer.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Marine alla les chercher et glissa à Ron:**

**-Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu as de la chance qu'il y a des témoins car je t'aurais tuer. Rigola Marine**

**-Tu vois Hermione je te l'avais dit.**

**-Et oui tu es martirisé. Rigola Hermione.**

**Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table et ils s'assirent.**

**-Et bien vous en avez mis du temps. Dit Seamus.**

**-On n'est pas les derniers !!! Regarde Prescillia et neville et luna !!! Dit Ron.**

**-Oué et j'aimerai bien savoir qui est son cavalier. Dit hermione en regardant les deux autres filles qui se posser la même question.**

**Pendant se temps, devant la porte des serpentard, Drago attendait Prescillia.**

**Elle sortie enfin les cheveux rèdes et sa belle robe jaune qu'elle n'avait pas laché en rentrant dans la boutique le jour de son achat.**

**-Bonsoir Drago.**

**-Bonsoir Prescillia ... Tu est ... ravisante.**

**-Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On devrait y aller sinon sa va chauffer.**

**-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de manger avec le bala... avec Potter et sa bande.**

**-Drago on en a déjà parler !!! Fait le pour moi !!!**

**-Bon aller on y va sinon sa sera pire si on arrive encore plus en retard.**

**Dans la grande salle, la table où se situer toute la bande de griffondor m'armoner des paroles incomprehensible.**

**Neville et Luna arrivèrent ensuite et quand ils trouvèrent enfin la place ils s'assirent. **

**-Désolé. Dit Neville.**

**-Des personnes m'ont encore piqué mes affaires. Dit Luna.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Luna !!! On ne t'en veux pas. Dit Ginny.**

**A se moment là, Prescillia rentra suivit par Drago. Quand la table des griffondors et de la Serdaigle avait vu Prescillia rentré il s'était levé, mais quand ils virent Drago ils retombèrent aussitôt sur leurs chaisse et Luna rata la sienne se qui fit un grand remu ménage. Quand Prescillia vu les Griffondors se levaient pour aider luna elle se raprocha, Drago à ses côté.**

**-Salut tous le monde. Dit Prescillia quand Luna fut enfin assise.**

**-Comment osse tu nous parler ??? Demanda enfin Ron.**

**-Oui il a pas tord !!! Dit Ginny.**

**-Je PENSE que tu m'en aurais parler mais aparament non. Siffla Marine.**

**-Je ne pense pas que sa soit possible. Dit Harry.**

**-Quoi ??? Demanda Drago.**

**-Des serpentards et des griffondors ne peuvent partager la même table !!! C'est écrit noir sur blanc depuis des lustres. Dit Seamus.**

**Prescillia les regarda et pris Drago part le bras pour rejoindre les Serpentard. Macgolagal regarda cette scène triste. Elle aurait bien voulu la paix. Elle se leva et une cloche sonna se qui fit taire tous les élèves.**

**-Que le festin commence. Dit elle. **

**Et toutes les tables, qui était particulièrement grande, étaient constituées de plusieurs plateaux. Le premier rang était constitué du repas, le deuxieme du fromage et du troisième de gateaux et autres confiseries. Quand la première rangé était vide elle fesait place à la rangé de derière.**

**-Bon et bien bon appétie. Dit Harry.**

**Ils commencèrent tous à manger et arrivaient au desert, Hermione tenta:**

**-On y est allé peut être un peu fort avec Presci.**

**-Oué. Compatirent Seamus et Marine.**

**-Elle nous a menti. Dit Ginny.**

**-Et en plus avec Malfoy c'est pas personne. Répliqua Ron**

**La cloche resonna et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la directrice.**

**-Pour se qui non pas encore finit les desert seront laisser sur les tables jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Pour se qui veulent danser, vous le pouvez des à present. **

**Les applaudissement prirent lieux et une musique commenca.**

**-Et mais c'est listen to your heart. Dit Marine.**

**-Oui comment tu connais ??? Demanda surprise Ginny.**

**-Ben c'est une chanson moldu. Dit Marine.**

**-Mais non pas du tous. Dit Ginny.**

**-Bon c'est pas grave !!! On s'en fout de qui a recopié qui. Dit Hermione.**

**-Oué !!! Harry danse avec moi. Dit Marine en prennant Harry par le bras sens lui laisser le temps de répondre.**

**La soirée passa assez vite et la fin du bal aproché. Marine qui était fatigué venait de s'endomir sur l'épaule de Harry.**

**-Elle fait jamais l'enfeux elle. Rigola Ron**

**-Harry tu devrait ramené Marine. Dit Hermione en tapant son copain**

**-Oui tu as raison. Dit Harry en reveillant Marine. **

**Harry aida Marine à marcher jusqu'à la salle commune et s'assirent sur le fauteil.**

**-J'ai quelques chose pour toi ... ou je l'ai mis déjà ... Haha tiens! Lui dit-il en lui tendant le cadeaux**

**-C'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille**

**-Ouvre et tu verra!**

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet elle put découvrir un très beaux collier en or qu'elle avait repéré dans le monde moldu bien avant de connaître Harry. Et comme si le collier n'était pas assez beaux, il avait fait gravé dessus « Marine & Harry pour la vie ». **

**-Harry mais ... Il est magnifique!**

**-On m'a dit qu'il te plaisait alors ..**

**-Mais t'es fou, t'aurais pas du!!**

**-Pour toi rien n'est trop beau.**

**Harry se raprocha de Marine et mis sa main sur la joue de Marine. Ils se raprochèrent et s'embrassèrent pendant quelques temps. Seamus et Ginny arrivèrent enfin et après quelques derniers bisous les deux couples montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Seamus et Harry parlèrent tout en se changeant et se dirent bonsoir avant de se coucher dans leur lit respectif et s'endormir. De leur côté Ginny et Marine parlèrent longtemps jusqu'à se que la fatigue les gagne.**

**Pendant ce temps là au bal :**

**-Bon Presci viens on y va! Supplia Drago**

**-Non! **

**-Mais pourquoi?**

**-Tu doit rester là jusqu'à la fin du bal! T'es préfet-en-chef au cas ou t'aurais oublier!**

**-Mais j'en ai marre, j'ai envie de me retrouver un peu seul avec toi!**

**-Ecoute, encore ½ heure et on aura la nuit pour nous!**

**Un peu plus loin:**

**-Mione on y va? **

**Ron s'impatientait visiblement autant que Drago de quitter la fête**

**-Je ne peux pas! Je te rappelle que je suis préfète-en-chef et que je doit donc rester jusqu'à la dernière seconde!**

**-Ah ouais c'est vrai! Bon ben on va se dire qu'il ne reste qu'1/2 heure!**

**-Oui voilà, dit toi sa si sa peut te rassurer!**

**La fin du bal ne se fit pas attendre et Drago se dépécha d'emmener Prescillia a l'endroit de sa surprise. En route ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron et Drago lança a celle-ci :**

**-Hey Granger, je te laisse la salle ce soir, mais n'y prend pas goût trop vite !!**

**Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre a Drago mais par contre elle lança un regard a son amie qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « pourquoi LUI ? »**

**Prescillia regarda Hermione et lui dit tout doucement « Je suis désolée » puis elle suivit Drago.**

**Elle arriva dans la salle sur demande les yeux bandés par la main de son petit ami.**

**Au bout de quelques secondes il retira sa main et elle put découvrir la salle merveilleusement arrangée par les soins du Prince des Serpentards.**

**-C'est beau! S'exclama t-elle**

**Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena tout doucement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il retirra sa chemise puis lorsqu'il voulu enlever le débardeur de sa copine elle le repoussa doucement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il**

**-Je...je ne peut pas!**

**-pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque choses de mal?**

**-Non c'est pas toi, sa vient de moi!**

**-Mais explique moi!**

**-Je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à comprendre!**

**La jeunne fille se dirigeait vers la sortie**

**-Prescillia ...**

**Elle se retourna, lui adressa un petit « désolée » et partie en courant vers son dortoir et se jetta sur son lit, laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps ...**

**De son côté drago remis tout en ordre puis partit en direction de la salle des préfet-en-chefs. Il entra si doucement qu'Hermione et Ron ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé, en sous-vêtements. Drago ne put s'empêcher de leur faire une remarque :**

**-J'pensais quand même qui tu te taperais Miss-je-sais-tout dans sa chambre Weasmoche!**

**Hermione releva la tête, puis cria :**

**-Malfoy, je croyais que tu en devais pas rentrer ce soir!!**

**Drago la regarda, puis d'un air triste il lui répondit « moi aussi j'pensais que j'allais pas rentrer » puis il se dirigeat dans sa chambre et s'assis sur son lit, un photo de Prescillia dans les mains. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire de si mal pour qu'elle refuse de faire l'amour avec lui alors que tout se passait bien jusque là .**

**De leur côté, Hermiona et Ron eurent une nuit très agité après avoir quitté le salon pour la chambre de la demoiselle.**

**Le lendemain matin Marine Ginny et hermione se retrouvèrent au parc après avoir déjeuner :**

**-Sa m'a fait bizarre de voir Prescillia au bras de Malefoy hier soir! Lança Ginny**

**-Tu l'a dit! Répondit Marine**

**-Elle le fera peut-être changé!**

**-Ouais enfin bon, n'èspère pas trop!**

**Hermione était dans ses pensées ...**

**-Hey Mione!! t'es avec nous? Demanda Marine**

**-Oui oui! Répondit celle-ci pas très convaincue**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**-Hier soir y a Malefoy qui est rentré a la salle commune, tout seul et l'air désemparé!**

**-Sa a du mal se passer entre eux hier soir, c'est tout, sa arrive! Dit Ginny**

**-Ouais surment, mais elle nous en aurais parler non? Demanda Marine**

**-Les filles, vu l'acceuil pas très chaleureux qu'on leur a fait, j'en doute ...**

**-Ouais, 'Mione a raison! On a vraiment pas été cool avec elle!**

**-Surtout les garçons ... dit Marine**

**-Harry lui pardonnera surment mais Ron j'pense pas, ou alors ce sera très très long! Dit Ginny sans savoir que Harry était déjà au courant**

**-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller lui parler!**

**-Et si elle ne veut pas nous voir? Après tout ce serait justifier ...**

**-Ecoutez les filles, commença Hermione, si on ne tente rien on ne saura jamais! Et puis après tout elle est notre amie quoi qu'il arrive!**

**-T'a raison! Répondit Marine. **

**-Allons-y, elle doit sur'ment être au Lac!**

**Prescillia était effectivement au bord du Lac lorsqu'elles la trouvèrent.**

**La jeune fille se retourna car elle avait senti la présence de quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle vit les 3 jeunes filles elle s'apprêta à partir mais Hermione **

**l'interpella :**

**-Presci attend ne pars pas! **

**-Pourquoi? Depuis quand les Serpentardes dans mon genre vous interressent ?**

**-Faut qu'on te parle!**

**-Pour me dire quoi? Que j'ai tord de sortir avec Drago? Ou bien encore que ...**

**Marine la coupa : **

**-Non! Même si on approuve pas on accepte!**

**-Ah bon? Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? Dit-elle méfiante**

**-T'es notre amie! Répondit Ginny**

**-J'ten supplie, pardonne nous pour notre comportement! On était sous le choc, on ne s'attendais pas à te voir a son bras c'est pour sa qu'on t'a dit tout ça, mais maintenant qu'on a bien réfléchis on a été de simples idiotes! Intervint Mione**

**-Merci les filles! Dit elle en s'approchant de ses amies**

**Marine la pris dans ses bras et lui dit :**

**-J'te connais depuis trop longtemps pour te laisser tomber comme ça!!**

**Les 4 jeunes filles s'assirent près du Lac et restèrent silencieuses plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa ce silence :**

**-Presci, j'peux te poser une question?**

**-Oui vas-y!**

**-Il c'est passé quoi hier avec Malefoy, enfin j'veux dire avec Drago?**

**-Rien d'important! Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux**

**-Presci écoute, hier il est rentrée énervé et totalement pomé, la tu nous parle t'as les larmes aux yeux, on est pas stupide tu sait ...**

**-Sa te ferais du bien de te livrer! Tanta Ginny**

**Après un long silence Prescillia commenca :**

**-On est arrivés dans la salle sur demande, c'était magnifique, il avait tout redécoré! Ensuite on a commencer a s'embrasser ...**

**-Continue! L'encouragea Marine**

**-Il a commencé a enlever sa chemise puis quand il a voulu commencer a m'enlever mon haut ben j'l'ai repoussé et je suis partie! J'ai rien pu faire, j'étais tétanisée!**

**-C'est normal, c'était ta première fois Presci! La rassura Marine**

**-Non Marine, ça allait être la seconde fois ...**

**-Quoii? Mais avec qui c'était alors la première ?**

**-Avec ... elle hésitait à lui dire car elle savait que Marine le prendrais mal**

**-Avec?? l'encourageat a sont tour Ginny**

**-Avec Adrien! Finit-elle par lacher**

**-Mais comment t'a pu faire ça avec LUI ?**

**-J'étais amoureuse!**

**-ohohoh qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Demanda Hermione**

**-J'en sais rien !!! Répondit une ginny surprise**

**-Et dans ton élan t'en a même oublier que c'était MON mec!**

**-Marine écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, sa c'est passé très vite ...**

**-T's désolée? T'es toujours désolée! C'est bien sa le problème!**

**-Marine ... risqua Ginny**

**-Cette fois-ci rien ne t'excusera! Dit Marine en regardant Prescillia dans les yeux**

**-Mais ...**

**-J'avais confiance en toi!**

**Marine partit en courant vers la salle commune.**

**-Marine attend moi. Dit Ginny.**

**Elle se releva et se tourna vers Prescillia le regard noir et lacha :**

**-Je comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais a Serpentard mais t'inquiete maintenant j'ai compris. **

**Et elle partie en courant rejoindre Marine**

**Prescillia avait des larmes qui commençaient tout doucement à envahir ses joues**

**-Viens, je t'emmene dans ma salle commune! Dit Hermione qui était restée avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule**

**La jeunes filles accompa leur amie, l'installa sur le canapé près du feu et a partir de la un grand silence innonda la pièce. Cette fois ci il fut brisé par Prescillia :**

**-Tu crois qu'il m'en veux?**

**-Non t'en fais pas! **

**Sur ces mots Drago sortit de sa chambre.**

**-Prescillia? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda celui-ci un peu affolé de la voir ainsi**

**-Nous ... je vous laisse! A tout à l'haure!! dit Hermione**

**-Ecoute Drago, je suis désolée pour hier soir ...**

**-C'était pas ta faute! La première fois c'est toujours compliqué ...**

**-C'était pas ma première fois!**

**-Quoii?**

**-La première fois c'était avec le mec de Marine, y a 1 an!**

**-Mais pourquoi tu m'a jamais rien dit ?**

**-Parce que j'en suis pas très fière! Ecoute, je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais de te l'avoir caché...**

**-Jt'en veux pas! Aller viens la! Dit-il en prenant sa copine dans ses bras**


	13. En vacanceS

**13.En vacances**

**Le lendemain les jeunes partaient en vacances.**

**A bord du Poudlard Express tout se passa bien mis appart la petite altercation entre Marine et Prescillia :**

**-Au fait le Malefoy tu l'a piquer a qui?**

**-A personne!**

**-Ah c'est cool, tu fais des progrès! T'as enfin compris que t'était pas obligée de prendre les mecs déjà casés!**

**-Ben écoute, si t'avais assuré avec Adrien, peut-être qu'il serait pas venu me voir!**

**-J'suis sure que c'est toi qui l'a chauffé!**

**-A vrai dire c'était plutôt le contraire!**

**-Toi tu es morte. Dit Marine en se jetant sur Prescillia.**

**Mais au moment ou les 2 jeunes filles allaient se taper dessus Harry se place devant prescillia et Ron retenu Marine en la soulevant pour l'éloigné de Prescillia.**

**-Laisse Marine !!! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit Ron en regardant Prescillia.**

**Marine et Ginny regardèrent Prescillia et regagnèrent leurs compartiment suivit de Ron.**

**Prescillia, Hermione et Harry c'étaient mises dans le même compartiment et Prescillia avait son MP3 sur les oreilles et chantait une chanson qui s'appellait 'entre ciel et terre'.**

**-Tu chantes bien! Lança Hermione surprise**

**-Merci! Répondit son amie en souriant**

**-C'est quoi comme chanson? Demanda Harry**

**-C'est pour un casting! J'vais auditionner pour un rôle de danseuse et pour faire la doublure de Victoria Petrosillo, mais je sais pas trop si sa va marcher!**

**-En tout cas j'èspère pour toi!**

**-Merci**

**Arrivés a la gare Prescillia dit au revoir a Harry et Hermione puis elle partit en direction de la sortie ou se trouvait sa mère.**

**Ses vacances se passèrent super bien malgrès le fait qu'elle vive assez mal sa dispute avec Marine et la séparation avec drago.**

**Le jours du casting arriva rapidement. Elle arriva toute stréssée devant les directeurs de casting et le chorégraphe, puis elle présenta une chorégraphie qu'elle préparait depuis un certain temps, mélange de Jazz et de Hip-hop, puis Dove Attia lui demanda d'interpréter 'Entre ciel et terre' accompagné de Merwan Rim. Elle réussi parfaitement bien que, comme à son habitude, elle n'était pas vraiment sure d'elle.**

**De son côté les vacances de Marine se passèrent très bien.**

**-Bonjours mes cheris. Dit Madame Weasley en serant ses enfants et en serrant ensuite Marine, Hermione et Harry.**

**-Tiens notre petite nouvelle est arrivé. Dirent les jumeaux en embrassant Marine George sur la joue droite et Fred sur la gauche. Marine rougit et Harry voyant sa se racla la gorge.**

**-hum hum ... Dit Harry.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a le morveux. Dit George en décoiffant Harry.**

**-Je ... ohohoh MAMAN HARRY ET MARINE SORTENT ENSEMBLE !!!! Cria Fred.**

**Des cris se firent entendre dans la cuisine et Marine regarda Harry stupéfaite avant d'être étranglé par madame weasley qui la séré dans ses bras.**

**-Et m'man laisse Marine tranquille je veux ma meilleure amie vivante encore quelques temps. Dit Ginny **

**Marine la regarda surprise et lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire.**

**-Ohoh je suis si contente j'étais sur que Harry trouverait une fille bien. Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Maman !!! Dit Ginny en essayant de déséré les bras de sa mere.**

**Marine était entre le fou rire et l'étoufement pendant que le trio était plié de rire.**

**-Et mais aider moi !!! Et ... Répliqua Ginny. Bon d'accord j'ai compris !!! Maman !!! Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble.**

**Les deux conserné eurent le temps de se regarder et d'ensuite tournée le regard vers ginny pleins de haine qui elle avait un sourire narsisique aux lèvres. Madame Weasley lacha d'abord Marine et tous le monde la regarda. Quelques minuites passèrent avant qu'elle fasse sursoté tous le monde avec un cri de joie.**

**-OHOHOHOH mes cheris je suis si heureuse de vous voir tous ensemble !! ohoh mes cheris !!! Dit Molly les larmes aux yeux.**

**-On a une autre nouvelle !!! Dit Ron.**

**-Ronald Bilius Weasley, si tu as mis Hermione enceinte je te tue. Dit Molly avec un regard noir.**

**-Heu ... Hesita Ron, Hermione n'était pas enceinte loin de la mais ils ne comprennaient pas pourquoi elle avait pensé sa desuite. Voyant tous le monde rigolé et sa cadette aussi il lacha : non non sa va pas ou quoi !! C'est juste que Seamus sort avec Ginny.**

**-Ohohoh Ma fille sort avec un garçon, j'espère vraiment que cette fois si sa ne sera pas une histoire d'un jour, ma cherie ... les filles !!! Dit elle en regardant les trois adolescentes. Demain je vous retrouve toutes les trois dans la cuisine pour parler.**

**-M-A-M-A-N !!! Se plaignit Ginny.**

**-Madame Weasley je doute que sa soit naissére. Dirent Hermione et Marine en même temps.**

**-Et vous les garçons !!! Dit elle en voyant Harry et Ron mort de rire. Arthur va avoir une petite conversation dans le salon et Ginny tu vas contacter ton ami histoire de faire sa connaissance et qu'il soit la pendant la petite réunion entre homme.**

**Les adolecents monterent dépité dans leurs chambres et ils se réunirent dans la chambre des jumeaux.**

**-Vous pensez que Maman et Papa vont aussé ??? Demanda Ron au jumeau**

**-Et oui chers frere ... Commença George**

**-Ils l'ont bien fais pour nous. Termina Fred.**

**-On n'est foutu !!! Dit Hermione en se colant a Ron.**

**-Tien Ginny. Dit Fred lui balançant un carton.**

**-C'est quoi ??? Demanda Ginny**

**-C'est un nouveau systeme de communication. Dit Fred**

**-Tu tape le nom et hop tu es en communication avec ton destinataire. Informa George.**

**-Oué un genre de téléphone. Dit Marine**

**-Qu'est qu'elle nous raconte ??? Demanda George.**

**-En faite les recopieurs c'est pas les moldu c'est vous !!! Dit Marine en lançant un oreilé sur george et Fred. Elle nu même pas le temps de calculé que deux coussins l'assoma se qui créa une bataille.**

**-Bon alors j'essaye. Dit ginny décoiffé de leur jeu.**

**-Alz essaye. Dit Ron tous exité.**

**-Seamus. Dit Ginny à haute voix.**

**Rien ne se fit entendre jusqu'à se que la machine fit un bruit bisare.**

**-Vas y parle. Dit Fred.**

**-Seamus c'est ginny. Dit elle**

**-HAHAHAHA !!! Cria la personne.**

**-Oups je crois qu'il était pas prés. Dit Marine en essayant de cacher son fou rire dans les bras de Harry.**

**-Mon cheri c'est moi.**

**-Attend bébé trente seconde ... Non maman ne t'inquiète pas je deviens pas fou sa doit etre une nouvelle invention des jumeaux weasley ... oui ... voilà ... bon je vais dans ma chambre ... Oui bébé qu'est ce qui t'arrive ???**

**-Ben en faite mes parents veulent que tu viennes à la maison !!!**

**-Pourquoi sa ???**

**-Ben c'est compliqué, les jumeaux ont compris que Marine et Harry étaient ensemble donc elle sérré tellement fort Marine qui j'ai cru qu'elle allait la tué donc j'ai balancé Hermione et Ron et ensuite ben Ron nous a balancé !!!**

**-hahaha et y veullent me voir pour me tué c'est sa ???**

**-Non pas du tous !! En faite ma mere va nous prendre Hermione, Marine et moi dans la cuisine pour une réunion entre fille et mon pere va vous prendre Harry, Ron et toi pour une réunion entre mec.**

**-OhOhOhOhOh**

**-Alors tu veux bien venir ???**

**-Attend je vais demander à ma mere ... MAMAN ... je peux aller chez les weasley ... ben je sais pas moi ... bébé de quand à quand ???**

**-Ben maman voudrait t'avoir toutes les vacances !!!**

**-Okay ... elle dit toutes les vacances ... c'est bon m'man j'ai plus trois ans ... allez ... Merci !!! Bébé j'arrive demain matin d'accord ???**

**-Oui génial !!!Gros bizoux je t'aime.**

**-Bizoux je t'aime.**

**-OhOhOh que c'est mignion. Lacha George avant de s'éclipsé suivit de Fred.**

**-OhOhOh Y me sortent des yeux. Dirent Ron et Ginny ensemble.**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Entrer. Dirent les enfants d'une même voie.**

**-Mes cheris. Dit madame Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. Je sais que sa vous gene de parler de sa mais nous vous laissons la soirée pour préparé vos questions et vos réponses. C'est pour votre bien qu'on fais sa !!!**

**-Maman. Seamus, arrive demain matin. Dit Ginny.**

**-Exellent !!! Bon alz les enfants venez mangé car vous allez vous couchez tôt.**

**Le lendemain, les adolescents des deux chambres dormirent jusqu'à 9h du matin. Ginny se leva la premiere suivit de Marine et Hermione chaqu'une assise sur leur propre lit endormit. Elles entendirent quelq'un tapé à la porte et Ginny se présipita vers la porte d'entré. Elle ouvrit la porte et sota sur un Seamus déboussolé.**

**-Ginny laisse ton ami entré. Dit Mr Weasley**

**-Bonjours Seamus. Dit Madame Weasley.**

**-Bonjours Madame Weasley !!! Bonjours Monsieur Weasley !!!**

**-Va nous attendre dans le salon Seamus et laisse tes affaires dans le hall les jumeaux les monteront !! Toi Ginerva tu vas dans la cuisine.**

**Les deux adolescents se quitterent à contre coeur. Seamus fut rejoint pas Harry et Ron toujours en pyjamas et endormi au contraire de Marine et Hermione qui avait rejoint Ginny certe endormi mais habbilé.**

**Voyant du côté des filles:**

**-Alors nous avons avec nous Nymphadora qui est la pour que je lui donne aussi de petit conseil. Bon les filles si vous êtes la c'est pour être une bonne femme au foyer car le reste c'est Arthur qui sen occupe avec les garçons.**

**-Ahaha sa va on a le plus facile. Dit Ginny.**

**Les filles s'entrainèrent a faire des gateaux et à s'occuper des poupons que Madame Weasley avait fais aparaitre.**

**Du côté des garçons:**

**-Bon par ou commencer ?? Molly à encore choisit le plus facile !!! Déjà une fille n'est pas un jouer, elle pense et elle a des sentiments qui sont très dévellopé lors de leurs ... heu ... cycle je vais dire !!!**

**-Heu Mr. Weasley sa on le savait !!! Tanta Harry.**

**-Hahah ... heu ... bon donc se n'est pas un jouer donc on se protege ...**

**Monsieur Weasley continua sur sa lancer et les garçons le regardèrent les yeux lourd de sommeil.**

**Noël approcha à grand pas et les filles voulurent savoir a tous pris se qu'elles allaient avoir.**

**-Allez si le te plait Ron ... Dit Hermione avec son air de chien battu.**

**-Non !! Noël c'est se soir tu ouvrira ton cadeau se soir !!! En plus regarde toutes la vaisselle que j'ai a faire !!!**

**Hermione lui tira la langue et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre des filles.**

**-Seamus ... Dit Ginny d'une voie sensuel en se couchant sur se dernier.**

**-Heu ... Ginny je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée !!! Tu comprends y a ta mère à coté et ...**

**-Seamus ... Dit elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Dit moi se que tu m'as offert. Continu-t-elle en l'embrassant.**

**-Non mais je rève !!! Dit seamus en repoussant Ginny. Tu me chauffe juste pour savoir se que je vais t'offrir !!! Va d'en ta chambre je te parle plus jusqu'à se soir. Dit Seamus d'une voie autoritaire.**

**La rousse voulut riposté mais elle fit se qu'on lui avait demander voyant seamus Rouge de colège.**

**-Harry ...**

**-Oui ???**

**-Je t'aime ...**

**-Heu ... Je ...**

**-HARRY !!! Crièrent Seamus et Ron en se présipitant vers se dernier.**

**-Quoi ??? Demanda le concerné.**

**-Dit moi qu'elle ta pas eu ?? Demanda Ron.**

**-Et je suis pas un objet Ron !!! Répliqua Marine.**

**-Qu'elle ma eu ou ???**

**-Qu'est qu'elle ta dit ??? Demanda Seamus.**

**-Elle ma dit ... Harry tourna la tète vers Marine les yeux rouge de colère se qui fit reculé Marine. Marine Aude Dalfin !! Va retrouver tes copines !!! On ne veut plus vous voir jusqu'à se soir et fais bien passer le mot.**

**-Je peux avoir un bisou quand même ???**

**-NON tu es puni de bisou !!!**

**-Pfff !!! Dit une Marine boudeuse qui se dirigea vers sa chambre.**

**Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, les deux autres l'attendaient et voulurent savoir .**

**-Alors y t'as dit se qu'il allait t'offrir ?? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Si vos hommes n'étaient pas arriver j'aurais pu avoir un avant goût.**

**-Moi j'ai jouer à celle qui l'aider a faire la vaisselle et rien. Dit Hermione.**

**-Et moi je l'ai chauffé à mort et ...**

**-Ginny !!! Crièrent Marine et Hermione avant que les trois jeunes filles partent en fou rire.**

**La soirée arriva vite et Hermione arriva avec hedwige.**

**-Pourquoi tu as des paquets à la main ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Ben un est de Harry et l'autre de moi c'est pour Prescillia.**

**-Quoi ??? Demandèrent Marine et Ginny en même temps.**

**-Ohoh les filles arrété !!! Nous on ne s'oppose pas à vous donc arrété !!!**

**-De toute façon, elle ne vous envera rien et ... Commença Marine mais a se moment la deux paquets arrivèrent de Alexandre le hiboux de Prescillia.**

**-Je vais dans la salle de bain. Répliqua une Marine énervé.**

**A la fin de la soirée tous les cadeaux étaient déposé au sol et les filles étaient devant leurs cadeaux attendant minuit sous le regard despéré des garçons.**

**-Marine !!! Appella Lupin.**

**-Oui tonton j'arrive.**

**-Tiens c'est un cadeau pour toi.**

**-Merci Tonton. Dit Marine en le prenant dans ses bras.**

**-Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant si tu veux !!!**

**-Merci. Dit la jeune adolescente qui ne le laissa pas lui redemander une seconde fois !!!**

**-OhOh merci !!! Dit Marine en regardant le sac bleu.**

**-De rien. Viens avec moi . Lui dit Lupin en l'amenant vers les cadeaux. Je suis aller chez toi pour récupéré tous les cadeaux que ta famille ta offert et hop.**

**Une dizaine de cadeaux arriverent derière la pile de Marine.**

**-Houah Marine tu en n'as des cadeaux. Dit Ginny.**

**-On est nombreux dans les familles. Dit Marine qui rougissait.**

**-N'est pas honte. Dit Hermione. Moi j'ai pratiquement pas de famille vu que mon pere n'a pas de frere et ma mere non plus.**

**-MINUIT !!! Cria Ginny**

**Les adolescentes se jetèrent sur leurs cadeaux.**

**Marine eu de harry un colier avec les boucle d'oreil à sortit, un livre à l'apparence ancienne, recouverte d'une fine couche de paillette où en lettre d'or était écrit « Contes et Légendes »; de ron un chemisier bleu ciel; de Ginny une robe noire et de Hermione des bracelet en argents, Harry eu lui de ron un vif d'or (qui ne volent pas très loin de son maître), de marine une chaine en argent, de ginny un pul en laine avec un vif d'or dessus, de hermione un livre sur la magie noir et blanche, et de prescillia une veste noir, Hermione elle eu de Ron un collier avec un petit coeur et un bouquet de fleur, de ginny une paire de boucles d'oreilles, de harry une gourmette écrit desus H-R-H ami pour de longue date et un livre sur les sortilèges, de marine un ensemble [jean's + pull en laine noirde prescillia une bague qui change de couleur avec l'humeur, Ron eu de harry une gourmette comme celle de hermione et un livre sur les quidditch durant les ages, de marine il eu 1 livre sur le quidditch, de ginny un souafle et de hermione un pendentif en parchemin avec son signe à l'interieur, Ginny eu de hermione un pentalon noir, de marine un cadre photo avec marine et elle rigolant et en desous ami pour la vie, de ron un cadre photo avec toutes la bande qui bougeaient desus et de harry un Touffis et encrier nacré et sa plume.**

**De son côté Prescillia eu moin de cadeau après la dispute avec Marine, Ron et Ginny lui firent la guelle. Elle eu un pendantif en forme de micro de Hermione, un colier en or et les boucle d'oreille avec plus un bracelet et une bague en or aussi offert par Drago et de harry un paquet avec pleins de fiole de potion et un journal intime et elle lui avait offert une chaine en argent.**

**Les vacances passèrent très vite et les adolescents rouspétèrent chaque soir car madame weasley leur interdisaient de dormir dans la même chambre et encore moi dans le même lit.**

**-Allez mes cheris c'est l'heure !!! Dit Madame Weasley au bord des larmes.**

**-Au revoir Maman !!! Dirent Ron et Ginny en prenant leurs mere.**

**-Au revoir Madame Weasley. Dirent Marine, Hermione, Harry et Seamus qui eurent droit à l'étreinte de Molly.**

**-Merci pour vos ... conseil !!! Dit Harry.**

**-Oui ... Merci !!! Dit Hermione.**

**-Nos conseils vont vous aider pour ... Commença Molly mais elle fut coupé par son mari qui vut la gaffe qu'elle allait faire.**

**-Aller les enfants en voiture.**


	14. Retour à poudlard

**Mr. Weasley dépossa la petite bande devant la garre et partit protestant de devoir ramener très vite la voiture au ministère.**

**Marine Harry Ron et Ginny attendaient le train, Hermione, Drago et Prescillia fesaient de même pas loin de ceux-ci quand cette dernière reçu un appel téléphonique, ce qui lui valu des moqueries de son chéri.**

**-Allo?**

**-Mademoiselle Perez?**

**-Oui c'est moi!**

**-Bonjour, c'est Dove Attia, le producteur de la comédie musicale le 'ROI SOLEIL'!**

**-Bonjour! Répondit celle-ci en prenant la main d'Hermione**

**-Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer que tu es prise comme danseuse**

**-MERCII! Cria-t-elle **

**-Et attend, c'est pas fini! T'es aussi la doublure de Victoria! Tu sera donc la deusième femme du peuple!**

**-Olala! Merci beaucoup! C'est super!**

**-Ben écoute, merci a toi d'avoir passé le casting! Allez je te laisse, je t'envoi les heures de répet et tout!**

**-Ok merci, a bientôt!**

**-Au revoir!**

**La jeune fille était extrêmement heureuse**

**-Presci qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione**

**-Je suis prise!**

**-Oh c'est pas vrai!! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras**

**-Prise ou? Demanda Drago un peu perché**

**-Prise pour une comédie musicale!**

**-Oh encore un truc moldu**

**-Merci mon chéri, sa fait plaisir de voir que t'es content pour moi! Dit-elle d'un air vexée**

**-Désolé! Je suis vraiment content, du moment que sa te rend heureuse ...**

**Harry vint aussi féliciter son amie étant donné qu'il avait tout entendu. Marine avait suivit a contre coeur Harry ainsi que Ron et Ginny.**

**-ahah elle a étais prise et elle a cou ... Commenca Marine qui fut coupé par la main de Harry sur sa bouche.**

**-Jeune fille pas de mot grossier. Dit Harry en poussant Marine vers le train.**

**-Bon on va vous laisser. Dit Hermione qui poussa Ron suivit de Seamus qui poussé Ginny.**

**Les 6 adolescents partirent s'assoirent dans le compartiment réservé par Luna et Neville qui se tenaient la main.**

**Ils s'assirent tous en couple Marine assise sur les genoux de Harry un livre entre les mains pour réviser son contrôle de potion, avant Prescillia l'aidait mais la elle était perdu, et Ginny était sur les genoux de Seamus qui lui révisé le contrôle de métamorphose aider pas son amie. Si les deux adolescentes étaient assisent sur les genoux de leur copains c'était pour faire plus de place aux autres car le compartiment était assé petit.**

**Sa ne passa pas innapersu aux yeux de Draco qui passa devant le compartiment, il ne put se retenir d'ouvrir le compartiment et de lancer une vanne :**

**-Tiens c'est le compartiment des amoureux !!!**

**-Ecrase Malfoy !!! Répliqua Seamus.**

**-Tiens même Finnigan s'y met !!!**

**-Drago arrete !! Dit Prescillia en passant devant lui. Harry !!! Hermione !!! Je peux vous parlez ???**

**-Non mais tu reve !!! Repliquèrent Ron et Marine d'une même voie.**

**-J'ai besoin de leur parler !!!**

**-Ben tu attends moi j'ai envie de rester sur les genoux de mon copain !!!**

**-Presci !!! Te demande de te levé tu te leve ta rien a dire. Répliqua Drago qui était resté silencieu jusque la. Marine se leva mais elle se place devant Drago et répliqua méchamant.**

**-Qu'est qu'y a Malfoy ta un problème ??? Tu veux que je règle ton compte ???**

**Harry se leva brusquement et attrapa Marine pour l'assoire sur la banquet.**

**-Dit moi tu serais pas dans ton cycle rouge toi ??? Demanda-t-il.**

**Elle le regarda méchamment et pris son livre en maremonant:**

**-T'avais qu'a sortir avec elle si tu voulais rester avec elle.**

**-Bon de toute façon avec l'humeur que tu as j'aurai beau parler tu trouvera quelques chose a répliqué !!! Dit Harry en sortant de compartiment. Hermione embrassa Ron et elle partit en suivant Harry.**

**-Je la déteste !!! Susurèrent Marine et Ron d'une même voie.**

**Quand Harry et Hermione furent installé dans le compartiment, Harry dit :**

**-Bon dit nous se qu'y a, je veux pas laisser Marine trop longtemps.-**

**-Moi aussi !!! Dit Hermione.**

**-C'est bon vous etes pas préssé y peuvent attendre. Répliqua Prescillia.**

**-Tu commence vraiment à avoir la mentalité d'une Ser ... commença Harry.**

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'y a ??? Demanda Hermione en coupant Harry.**

**-De quoi vous parliez tous a l'heure quand on attendait le train ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Ben Madame Weasley à voulu nous dire quelques chose concernant poudlard mais Mr Weasley la coupé donc voilà on se demandait se que sa pouvait être et on a pleins d'idée mais bon on vera. Espliqua Harry.**

**-Hahaha d'accord donc ... mais elle fut coupé par Harry qui leva la main.**

**-Marine ... Marine ...**

**-Mais à qui y parle ?? Il devien ... Commença Drago mais il fut coupé par une voie sortant ... des orreilles de harry !!!**

**-Ohoh Potter !!! Paniqua Malfoy qui se croyez dans un autre monde.**

**-HHAARRRRYY JJAAMMEESS PPOOTTEERR !!! TU RENTRE MAINTANT OU SINON TOI ET MOI C 'EST FINI TU M'ENTENDS BIEN FINI !!! ET SI TU PENSE QUE JE FAIS UNE CRISE DE JALOUSIE ET BIEN ... ET BIEN ... TU ASS RAISON ET J 'AI MES RESOND ET JE TE LAISSE 5 MINUTES ET Y A RON QUI TE DEMANDE DE DIRE A HERMIONE DE RENTRER !!!! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY JE CRIE SI J'AI ENVIE ...**

**-Houah pour une premiere crise de jalousie, elle y est allée fort qu'est ce que sa va être le jour ou elle te trouvera avec une autre fille ??? Compatie Drago**

**-Le problème c'est qu'elle pense que l'autre fille c'est ta copine. Bon j'y vais Hermione tu viens ?? Demanda Harry.**

**-Oui je te suis !!! Ciao vous deux. Dit Hermione.**

**-Ciao !!!**

**Il y eu un blanc et Prescillia parla.**

**-Tu sais que c'est faux !!! **

**-Oui oui j'attend juste que Potter retourne dans son compartiment pour entendre Dalfin lui gueullé après !!!**

**-Tu es horrible, dit elle en le tapant, et puis tu les entendra même pas cri ... commença Prescillia mais elle fut coupé par les hurlements de Marine et Harry.**

**Allons voir dans le compartiment des amoureux, Marine et Harry se criaient dessus, même un sourd aurait pu retrouver l'usage de ses orreilles, autours leurs ami(e)s avaient essayer de les interposé mais rien a faire ils ne purent que regardaient la scene.**

**-LE PIRE DANS TOUS SA C 'EST QUE TU NE ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE !!! JE SUIS PAS UN POURRI COMME TON AUTRE MEC !!! ET ELLE MA PAS DRAGUE NI RIEN ALORS ARRETE ON DIRAIT UNE PSYCOPATHE !!!! Cria Harry**

**-MOI UNE PSYCOPATHE !!! BEN APPARAMENT TU L'ES AIME LES PSYCOPATHE VU QUE TU SORS AVEC MOI !!! LE PROBLEME C'EST QUE TU VOIS MEME PAS SON MANEGE JUSQU'AU JOUR OU TU VIENDRAS ME VOIR EN ME DISANT DESOLE CHERIE TOUS LES DEUX C'EST PLUS POSSIBLE !!! Hurla Marine**

**-TU CROIS SA ???? Demanda Harry**

**-OUI SA METS ARRIVER UNE FOIS POURQUOI PAS DEUX !!!! Cria Marine les yeux pleins de colères.**

**-Alors nous deux c'est fini !!! Dit Harry d'une voie calme. Marine voulut répliqué mais resta choqué. Si tu pense que je suis comme ton ex, un pauvre con qui couche a droit à gauche, ben nous deux c'est fini !!!**

**Harry sortit du compartiment et passa devant celui de Prescillia et Drago qui avaient tous les deux la bouche ouverte de se qu'ils vennaient d'entendre. Il fallut quelques minutes a Marine pour reprendre ses esprits et elle sorti en trombe en se dirigeant vers le compartiment de Prescillia.**

**-JE VAIS LA TUER !!!! JE VAIS LA TUER !!!! Cria-t-elle, Ron qui avait calculé se qu'allait faire Marine la suivit et la ratrappa pour l'amener le plus loin possible de Prescillia !!! Ginny suivit son frere et sa meilleure amie.**

**-LAISSE MOI RON JE VEUX LA TUER !!!! Dit elle les yeux rouge de colère et ses joues étaient inondé de larmes. Quand Ron la lacha elle se réfugia dans ses bras pour pleuré. Quand elle se calma Ron la lacha et Ginny demanda à son frere de les laissé.**

**-Marine va voir Harry !!!**

**-Il veut plus de moi !!!!**

**-Marine regarde moi !!! Harry t'aime et tu es ma meilleure amie, je peux pas te laisser le perdre !!! Aller vas y !!!**

**-Merci Ginny. Dit Marine en prenant son ami dans ses bras.**

**-De rien !!! Aller court !!!**

**Marine se dirigea vers le wagon a bagage et en ouvrant la porte, elle vut que entre la porte du wagon a compartiment et la porte du wagon a bagage il n'y avait rien et si elle raté son coup elle tombé dans un trou et aller se faire écrasé par le train. Elle réfléchit et se rappella que c'était pour Harry. Alors elle avança et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais le train tourna se qui fit sauté légèrent les wagon se qui fit perdre l'équilibre a Marine qui eut le temps d'attraper la poigné de la porte !!! Harry voyant la porte s'ouvrir se préscipita à l'entré mais ne vit personne !!! **

**-AU SECOURS !!! Cria Marine**

**-MARINE !!!! Cria Harry en revenant sur ses pas et en voyant enfin Marine qui s'accroché à la porte.**

**-HARRY !!! JE VAIS LACHE !!!!**

**Harry se pencha le plus possible pour attrapé Marine et la fit basculé dans le wagon a bagage !!!**

**-Ohoh Harry j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !!!**

**Harry referma la porte du wagon pour ne pas se faire chopper pars les controleurs et se retourna pour voir Marine. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Marine était entrain de l'embrasser demandant plus que des bisous d'adolescent. Les bagages étais placés de sortent a faire un lit haut et un drap blanc était sur les bagages. ****Harry l'****allongea doucement et il s'installa entre ses jambes et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre lui carressait doucement l'épaule. Elle haletait aux douces carresses que lui procurait son ami.**

**-Harry je t'aime !!! Dit Marine en haletant.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Harry ****en détachant la ceinture du jean a Marine.**

**-Heu .. harry non je veux quelques chose de plus ... romantique plus beau ...**

**-Je oui désolé !!! Le train s'arrete !! On devrait se préparé et ... **

**Harry ne put pas finir et Marine le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à se que le train stoppe.**

**Le repas arriva et leur directrice se leva et toute le monde stopa les embrassades ... pour l'écouté.**

**-Voilà comme vous le savez la guerre fais rage au dehors de nos portes et c'est pour cela que nous allons vous préparez a une rentré présipité dans le monde des moldus. Donc pour les sixiemes et septièmes années, nous vous avons crées des sortes d'appartement dans le 8 ème étage de la tour Est. Là bas, vous allez y vivre comme des moldus, il y aura une cuisinière, un salon, et une chambre. Si vous voulez faire chambre appart, il faudra venir nous voir et nous feront le nessésaire. Vous allez aussi avoir un enfant ... commença la directrice qui fut coupé par des non mais sa va pas moi je veux pas avoir d'enfants ou et mais je veux pas grossir moi .**

**Rogue se leva et se lança un sonorus :**

**-SILENCE. Cria-t-il se qui jetta un froid dans la salle.**

**-Merci Severus. Se ne seront pas véritablement vos enfants mais des orphelins de guerres. Pour les classes infèrieurs vos parents seront en charge de vous protégez et ils auront la responsabilité de changer et de devenir moldu/ Maintenant rendez vous au 8ème étage pour les 6eme et 7eme année.**


	15. un enfant à charge

**15.Un enfant à charge.**

**Les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année se dirigèrent vers le 8ème étage pour avoir de plus ample information sur leur nouvelle mission, comme l'avait nommé Ron. Les adolescents se bousculaient dans les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir assez large ou ils virent à la fin de se dernier la directrice sur un podium.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore la mère Macgo...**

**Marine et Prescillia avaient dis cette phrase en même temps, Harry et Drago euent se regarder completement désorienté sens savoir si les deux adolescentes allaient encore s'énervé. Elles se regardèrent quelques minutes et prirent des chemins différents suivit de leur copain.**

**-Si le vous plait prennez place ou vous pouvez vous posser. Dit Madame Pomfresh.**

**Les adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux et ne trouvèrent que le sol pour s'assoir.**

**Un rétro-projecteur envoya des diapositives et la directrice les commenta:**

**-Voilà la cuisine, elle est petite mais vous n'avez que 3 bouches à nourrir donc sa devrait suffir. Si pendant les week end vous voulez faire des repas avec vos amis, ils sont autorisé bien sur vu que vous devez vivre comme des moldus, vos amis pourront amener de la nourriture ... mais je laisse Mlle Perez et Mlle Dalfin pour vous espliquez tous cela !!!**

**Touts les têtes se retournèrent vers les adolescentes et elles se sentirent d'un coup visé et mal a l'aise. Une autre diapo pris place et ils virent la salle à mangé et le salon assez grand. Ensuite ils virent la chambre grande pour deux adolescents qui allaient cohabité ensemble et ils virent une porte qui était relié à la chambre du bébé, la diapo suivante était celle de la chambre d'un bébé et les dernieres représentés les salles de bains ...**

**Le silence pris place dans le couloir et Hermione decida de levé la main.**

**-Oui Mlle Granger ??? Demanda la Directrice**

**-Comme formulé ma question ... Les enfants ... d'où sortent-ils ??? Qu'elle age ont-ils ??? Nous allons faire comme dans un casting et choisir celui qu'on veut ??? Ou c'est vous qui pioché les noms ??? Et après quand l'année sera écoulé que vont-ils devenir ???**

**-Granger à raison !!! Dit Drago en voyant toute les têtes se tourner vers lui. Malfoy et Granger d'accord ... c'était à graver dans les anals.**

**-Et bien je vais répondre à vos questions, je vous le dois ... les enfants comme je vous l'ai dis sont des orphelins de guerre donc au lieu de les envoyer dans des orphelina nous avons décidé de les prendre en main et sa arange tous le monde à la fin, surtout les enfants. Ils ont tous entre 9 mois et 1 ans, les plus petits nous les confiront a des familles que nous choisiront nous même. Nous jeterons un sort aux enfants familiaré incatum (jviens de l'inventé lol) qui nous dira dans quelle famille il sera le mieu. Et après quand l'année sera écoulé se qui le voudront pourront adopté leur bébé ou sinon nous l'envérons dans un orphelina.**

**Vous avez tous compris ??? Monsieur Potter une question ???**

**-Oui !!! Les enfants ont déjà des noms ou nous devons leur en donnait un ???**

**-Je vous conseillerai de lui en donner un. Bien maintenant placé vous couple pars couple nous allons vous faire passer des tests et vous conduir dans vos appartement, quand cela sera fais, votre enfant sera amener dans votre apartement par votre elfe de maison attitré qui vous aidera pendant toute votre scolarité et qui gardera votre enfant pendant les cours.**

**Pendant toute la queu qui conduisait au burean des test, Marine, Hermione et Ginny fesaient la tête sous l'oeil exaspéré de leur copain et de Prescillia et Drago. Quand Harry voulut mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire « elfe de maison » ils fallit etre foudroyer sur place donc il n'aussa plus parler jusqu'à test. Après les test, Drago et Prescillia furent conduit dans un autre couloir à quelques metre de l'endroi ou ils avaient passé leurs tests. Prescillia resta bouche bée devant se spectacle, le couloir ne ressembler pas du tous au autre couloir du château, les adolescents regardaient de droite à gauche, le par terre était recouvers de terre et de pierre comme une allées de village, et chaques porte avait une boite au lettre. N°5 : Parkinson et Zabini ... N° 10 : Thomas et Patil ...**

**-Mais c'est petit ... cheri c'est encore une arnaque des brochures !! Rigola Prescillia avant de se retourner vers Drago qui ne compris pas la blague. Dans le monde des moldus, mon chers, quand on cherche une maison on nous donne des brochures qui montrent tous les maisons à vendre ...**

**-A d'accord la je comprends. Dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres. Mais fais confiance en la magie ma cherie, tien regarde on arrive ...**

**-Comment tu le sais ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Tu regarde pas les boites aux lettres ???**

**-Ben non ...**

**-N°11, Finnigean et Weasley, N°12, Wealsey et Granger, N°14 Potter et Dalfin et hop N°15, Malfoy et Perez et N°16, Londubat et Lovegood. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ??? Vous etes tous réunit !!!**

**-Et pourquoi y a pas de 13 ??? Moi je voulais habité au 13 ???**

**-Ben de un sa porte malheur et de deux ben si y avait eu un 13 on aurait fais couple apart !!! Répondit Drago en rigolant.**

**-Pffff aller on rentre !!! Rigola Prescillia**

**Dans l'appartement 14, Marine s'impatientait.**

**-Vas-y j'en n'ai marre sa fais une demi heure qu'on attend je vais aller gueullé tu va voir je ...**

**Mais à se moment la un plop se fit entendre et l'elf de maison de Harry et Marine se tenait devant eux un bébé dans les bras.**

**-Monsieur Potter heureux d'etre votre elfe de maison.**

**-Dobby heureux que sa soit toi, je compte bien t'offrir de nouveau vetement !!! Je ne peux pas penser qu'ils nous forcent à cette esclavage. Dit Marine**

**-Merci Madame mais je ne prends pas cela comme de l'esclavage, je suis heureux. **

**Quelqu'uns tapa à la porte et Lupin rentra.**

**-Tonton. Dit Marine en prennant son oncle dans les bras.**

**-Remus. Dit Harry en serant la main de Lupin.**

**-Je suis là pour vous espliquez tous se que vous devez savoir !!! Tous d'abord, vous avez le bébé le plus jeune de tous, il n'a que 6 mois. Viens Marine, je vais te montrer tous se qui se trouve à ta disponibilité, je sais que tu sais t'en servir mais je veux te montrer où ils sont placé ...**

**Après la fin de la visite, Lupin regarda le bébé est dit:**

**-Vous comptez l'appeller comment ???**

**-Je sais pas ... Dit Harry.**

**-Moi j'aurais penser à Erwan ...**

**-Va pour Erwan.**

**-Bon ben je vous laisse. Marine je te fais confiance !!! Fait venir Prescillia, Ginny et Hermione et esplique leur tous se qu'il y a, a savoir.**

**-D'accord Tonton. Reviens vite nous voir !!!**

**-Je vous le promet.**

**-Au revoir.**

**Quand Remus fut partis, Dobby donna Erwan à Marine et partit dans les cuisine du château pour aller chercher des réserves pour le frigo des Potter, avant de partir ils leurs rappella qu'ils devront aller faire les course quand ils n'auront plus de quoi manger mais que s'il fallait Dobby volerait chez les Malfoy se qui fit rire Marine mais il fut gronder part Harry. Ils allèrent s'assoirent sur le fauteil après le départ de Dobby et après un petit moment Harry prit la parole.**

**-Tu me montreras commen tous sa marche !!! Toi, tu iras tous espliquer à Hermione en allant dans son appart puis à Ginny en allant dans le sien et moi j'irai voir Prescillia tous lui raconter !!!**

**-D'accord sa marche !!!**


	16. une vie de famille

**Marine mit Erwan au lit et espliqua à Harry comment marcher toutes les machines autours d'eux. Ils se séparèrent Harry alla prendre le café chez Prescillia et Drago et montra toutes les machines comme lui avait montré Marine mais il dit à Prescillia que Marine ne lui avait rien espliquer pensant que la jeune fille savait comment se servire, elle une ancienne moldu.**

**Marine, elle fut plus spide et alla voir Hermione pour tous lui espliquer pendant que Ron parlait à sa fille. Quand elle arriva chez Ginny cette dernière lui offrit un café en même temps que Marine lui espliquer comment se servir des machines les entourant mes Seamus étant un sang mélé, il savait comment se servir de toute ses machines.**

**Quand Marine rentra, Harry n'était pas encore arrivait. Dobby prit congé remerciait part Marine d'avoir garder Erwan. Elle se mit au fournaut, pate a la bolognaise, cela aller surement plaire à Harry. Elle installa Erwan sur la chaise haute et lui préparra de la puré avec des tous petits bout de carrotes. Quand le manger de Erwan et de Harry et Marine fut prêt, Marine décrocha l'interphone adossé au mur et tapa 15, Drago décrocha et passa Harry.**

**-Harry, je donne à manger à Erwan mais ne tarde pas parce que sinon on va manger tard.**

**-D'accord pas de problème, je discute un peu avec Presci et Drago et j'arrive.**

**-A tous de suite.**

**Dans l'appartement N°15, le couple Malfoy était autour de la table une tasse à la main entrain de boire du café et fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione.**

**-Vous devriez peut être faire la paix. Se lanca Hermione.**

**-Pourquoi moi ?? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes toutes les 2 !!! Dit Harry.**

**-Bon c'est pas tous mais je vais rentré !!! Si je laisse Ron trop longtemps seule et qu'il sent que le repas est prés il va rien me laisser. Rigola Hermione.**

**-Moi aussi !!! Marine va gueullé si notre repas et froid !!!**

**-Tchiao Hermy !!! Tchiao Harry !!! Dit Prescillia.**

**Les deux amis se séparèrent en se fesant la bise devant l'appartement 14 et Harry rentra et reconnu tous de suite le plat concocoté pars Marine.**

**-Hum des pates à la bolognaise !!! Cria Harry en sotan sur son assiete sous le regard choquer de Marine qui ne pensait pas que ses pates allaient le rendre aussi joyeux.**

**-Prescillia s'ayez j'ai fini de donner à manger au petit !!! Je vais le coucher. Dit Drago en parlant à la porte de la salle de bain.**

**-D'accord !!! Cria Prescillia qui se douché.**

**Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était habillé d'une serviette de bain se qui donna des idées à Drago ils s'embrasserent jusqu'au moment où; où sa aller devenir un peu chaud, le bébé pleura.**

**-Et oui c'est le dur boulot de pere !!! Va m'attendre dans le chambre, si quand je reviens, tu es encore réveiller on vera !!! Dit Prescillia qui se senté enfin prette à soté le pas avec Drago.**

**Drago ne se le fesant pas répété une deuxieme fois alla dans la chambre et quand Prescillia revent, les deux amoureux communièrent leur chambre, et pas qu'une seule fois (ohohoh t'es en manque de sexe ou quoi lol )**

**Les jours passèrent et tous se passait très bien !!! Les filles se débrouillaient très bien se levant à six heure du matin sous les pleures de leurs enfants et préparait le petit déjeuner pour leur enfant et pour elles et leurs hommes. Tous les enfants réveillaient leurs mere à 6 heures du matin sauf ceux des Weasley. Prescillia raconta que sa devait être une maladie et raconté des histoires à faire draissé les cheveux d'Hermione.**

**Prescillia et Marine avaient commencé les cours en tant que professeur, la directrice les avaient choisit pour une fois part semaine donner des cours l'une aux serpentards et aux serdaigles (Prescillia) et l'autre aux Griffondors et au Pouffsoufles (Marine) les basse d'une vie dans un appartement moldu. Elles étaient solicité en dehord des cours se qui étaient normal et elles fesaient de nombreux va et viens. **

**Le matin du match de Quidditch Serpentard/Griffondors, Marine se reveilla grâce à l'odeur de bécone. Elle se leva et alla s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.**

**-Coucou cherie. Dit Harry en venant embrasser sa copine.**

**-Pourquoi mon reveil n'a pas sonner ??? Demanda-t-elle**

**-Je l'ai éteind !!! Va t'habiller !!! J'ai inviter nos six couples préféraient.**

**-Hahah je me disait bien que y avait des couverts en plus. Dit elle.**

**Ron et Hermione avaient nommés leurs filles « Mélodie », elle était Rousse comme Ron et avait les yeux noissette comme Hermione, elle avait 7 mois.**

**Ginny et Seamus avaient euent eux aussi une fille nommés Elisabeth, elle avaient les cheveux brun comme Seamus et bleu océan comme la jeune fille elle avait 8 mois. **

**Gwenaelle la fille de Dean et Parvatie était matte de peau et avait les yeux et les cheveux foncé, elle avait 10 mois.**

**Matthis le fils de Drago et Prescillia avait les cheveux blond de Drago et les yeux marrons de Prescillia et avait 6 mois.**

**Neville et Luna avaient un fils appelaient Brandon était brun comme Neville et avaient les yeux bleu de luna et il avait 8 mois mais fesait plus.**

**Et Erwan le fils de Harry et Marine était brun comme Harry et avait les yeux clair comme Marine avait 6 mois.**

**Quand tous les bébé furent réunit dans le parc que Marine et Harry avaient mis en place, les adolescents restèrent bouche bée sur la façon dons les tests avaient bien répartis les enfants dans les familles. Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur car les deux adolescents avaient décidé de ne pas s'adresser la parole pour ne pas gacher se petit déjeuner entre ami(e)s. Les jeunes laissèrent les enfants dans l'appartement N°14 où était réunit tous les Elfe de maison de la bande qui s'occupaient des enfants.**

**Ils prirent le chemin du terrain et ils se séparèrent pour prendre place. Le sifflet retentit et les balais volèrent le mieu que possible à cause du vent et de la pluie qui n'aidait pas les joueurs. Les griffondors et les Serpentards étaient à égalité [ 100vs100.**

**-Prescillia dès que tu vois un cognard donne un bon coup dedans !!! Cria Drago pour que Prescillia l'entende.**

**-Mais tu es fou !!! Je vois rien et je risque de blaissé gravement quelqu'uns !!!**

**-On n'est pas très haut et de toute façon on a pas le choix si on veut gagné !!! **

**Et Drago repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or comme Harry. Marine, Ginny et Parvatie se passaient le souafle le mieu qu'elles pouvaient.**

**-Marine fonce !!! Cria Ginny.**

**-Perez cognard droit devant !!! Cria Parkinson**

**Prescillia écouta se que lui avait dis Drago et donna une coup aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans la balle qui partit dans une direction inconnue à la bateuse. Marine prennait de la distance sur Zabinni jusqu'au moment ou elle vit une balle lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse, elle ne put dévié sa trajectoire et la balle lui fonça dessus touchant sa tête. Marine perdit connaissance et tomba de son balai mais le sol était bien plus bas que se Drago aurait cru. Harry devia sa trajectoire et fonça en direction de Marine suivit de toute la bande. Blaise voyant se qui venait de se passait fonça vers Marine pour pouvoir l'interspté et voyant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'attraper, il lui lança un sort. La chute fut moin terrible mais le choc laissa Marine deux jours à l'infirmerie.**

**Prescillia s'en voulait mais pour rien au monde elle n'irais s'excuser! Quand elle s'y mettais elle pouvais devenir pire qu'un Malfoy.**

**Marine sortit le lundi matin vers 10:00 et fonca immédiatement retrouver Harry et Erwan qu'elle surnomais 'les hommes de sa vie' .**

**De son côté, Prescillia était exaspérée mais très amusée en voyant son homme s'occuper de leur fils. En effet Drago voulait toujours bien faire mais il s'y prenait assez mal.**

**-Et sa j'peux lui donner non? Demanda Drago à Prescillia en lui montrant un bonbon**

**-Non!!**

**-mais pourquoi?**

**-Drago, il a que 2 dents !! il le mache comment le bonbon? Avec les gencives?**

**-Ah ouais merde!**

**-Réfléchis avec ta tête défois!! dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cuisine**

**Drago mis le petit Matthis dans son parc puis alla rejoindre sa copine dans la cuisine. Il la pris dans mes bras puis lui murmura :**

**-C'était hot hier soir[ tkt j'tépargne les détails mdr **

**Prescillia lui donna un baiser en guise de réponse puis alla s'occuper de son fils.**

**En sortant balader, elle rencontra Marine et Harry qui étaient eux aussi de sortie.**

**-Salut Presci! Lança le jeune homme**

**-Salut Harry! Marine ...**

**-Salut!**

**A ce moment la le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna :**

**-Allo?**

**-Prescillia?**

**-Oui c'ets moi! C'est qui?**

**-C'est Merwan ...**

**-Euh ??**

**-Le gars de la comédie musicale avec qui t'a chanté pour l'audition !**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai! Tu va bien?**

**-Ouais et toi?**

**-Oui oui, merci! Dove m'a chargé de t'appeller pour te dire que les répètes commencent lundi prochain a 9:45 !**

**-Ok merci!!**

**-De rien!**

**-Euh je doit te laisser, je suis assez occupée!**

**-Ok a bientôt!**

**-A lundi!**

**Pendant ce temps Harry avait une petite discution avec Marine :**

**-Tu sais je pense qu'elle a pas fait exprès ... tenta Harry en pensant que sa copine allait exploser**

**-Je sais! Dit Marine calmement, ce qui étonna Harry**

**-Euh ... dit celui-ci, perdu**

**-Ce que je lui pardonne pas c'est pas de m'avoir balancer le cognard dans la tête, c'est d'avoir coucher avec Adrien alors que je sortais avec lui!**

**-Et tu penses pas qu'elle a changer depuis?**

**-Je sais pas ...**

**-Tu trouve qu'elle a l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus quand elle nous croise?**

**-Non!**

**-J'trouve plutôt qu'elle a l'air d'être désolée ...**

**-Ouais peut-être!**

**-J'en suis sûr moi! S'il te plait Marine, fais un effort, vas vers elle!**

**-Mais ...**

**-Tu trouve pas que c'est dommage de gacher une aussi belle amitier pour une histoire qui c'est passé il y a plus d'un an avec un mec que tu peux plus te voir?**

**-Non c'est sur ...**

**-Alors vas vers elle !!**

**-On verra! Dit la jeunne fille en souriant, ce qui fit comprendre a Harry qu'il avait gagner.**

**Prescillia rentra chez elle vers 18:00 après une journée bien chargée : elle était aller réviser avec Hermione pour ses examens mais avec Mélodie et Matthis qui pleuraient et criaient toute les 3 minutes c'était pas si facile que sa, même pour les 2 jeunes filles.**

**En rentrant elle trouva Drago affalé dans le canapé en train de découvrir les joies de la télévision .**

**-Bébé rassure moi, dis moi que t'as réviser tes cours? **

**-Euh ...**

**-T'es resté planté la toute la journée? Dit la jeune fille en haussant le ton**

**-C'est à dire que ...**

**-Drago j'ai pris le petit pour que tu puisse réviser pour tes exams, il a pas arrêter de pleurer et de crier toute la journée, tellement bien qu'avec Hermione on a tout juste pu apprendre 2 leçons et finalement toi t'es resté la a regarder la télé?**

**-Presci ...**

**-Défois je me demande!! Cria Prescillia en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour laver le petit garçon qui avait commencer a se calmer.**

**Drago attendit d'être couché auprès de sa copine pour tenter quelque chose :**

**-Ecoutes ma puce, je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui ...**

**-Sa fait rien!**

**-Si, a cause de moi t'a pas pu réviser! Et même si j'aurais réviser, j'aurais du garder le petit! C'est tout toi qui fait ici, t'a pas un moment a toi ...**

**-C'est sa la vie de Madame Malfoy, je m'y attendais! Lança la jeune fille en souriant**

**-Je t'aime!**

**-Moi aussi!**

**Marine alla tapé à la porte quand elle entendit la dispute, elle préféra rebrousser chemin et pris la direction de la bibliothèque où elle y croisa Blaise. Il continua sa route dans les couloirs sens la voir jusqu'à se que la jeune fille se retourne enfin pour l'interpeller :**

**-Zabbini ???**

**-Oui ??? Dit se dernier en se retournant. **

**-Je ... , dit elle en se raprochant de lui, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauver.**

**-Je t'ai pas vraiment sauvé j'ai juste ralenti ta chute.**

**-Oui d'accord mais bon si tu avais pas ralenti ma chute je serais morte ... **

**M-E-R-C-I. Dit elle, elle se retourna et continua son chemin.**

**-Je ... Marine attend !!! Si j'ai fais sa c'est pour me faire pardoné !!! Je sais pas se qui m'a pris la derniere fois !!! C'était pour bien passé au yeux des Serpentard !!! Je suis avec Lavande ... ont va se mettre ensemble !!! Dumbledors va arranger sa a sa « manière ».**

**-Oh je suis contente pour vous !!! **

**-Merci bon ben je ...**

**-Demain on fais une petite soirée !!! Tu veux venir ??? Coupa Marine**

**-Je sais pas !!! Un serpentard autour de pleins de Griffondors sa se fait plus !!!**

**-Tu seras pas seule il y aura Malfoy et au moin on pourra voir Lavande et votre enfant.**

**-Bon d'accord !! Alors à demain. Dit un Blaise tous content**

**-A demain !!! 20:00 N'oublis pas !!!**

**-D'accord Tchiao !!!**

**Marine partit se renseigner auprès de Madame Pince la bibliothéquaire pour avoir des livres de potions en plus. Elle resortit de la bibliothèque les mains plaine de livres quand presque arrivait vers son apartement elle temponna quelqu'un. C'était Prescillia.**

**-Attend je t'aide on va ramener tous sa chez toi.**

**Elles prirent les livres à terre et Marine sortit la clé de l'appartement et elles entrèrent possé les livres sur le bureau de la chambre de Marine et Harry.**

**-Tu veux boire quelques chose ??? Demanda Marine qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.**

**-Oui un vers de coca.**

**-Tu as de la chance !!! Ma mère vient de m'envoyer toutes une cargaison de Coca pour Harry car il adore sa et du ... CHOCOLAT !!! Dit Marine en remuant toute contente la barre de chocolat.**

**-NNNOOONNN mes préféré !!! Dit Prescillia en ratrapant en vol la barre.**

**-Bon réflexe !!! Tu pourrais être poursuiveuse. Dit Marine en déposant un verre de Coca devant Prescillia. J'ai pas dis à ma mêre qu'on s'était disputer donc elle m'en n'a envoyer pour toi aussi.**

**-Ah okay !!! Dit Prescillia**

**-Je ... bon sa peux plus continuer !!! Faut me comprendre !!! C'est normal que je l'ai pris mal c'était quand même mon mec quand tu as couché avec lui !!! Tu comprends ???**

**-Ouais t'as raison !!!**

**-Mais bon laisse tomber Adrien c'est plus rien pour moi !!! J'aurais pas du m'engrénner comme sa alors que sa fais un an que je le deteste !!! Enfin bref pour moi tout effacé !!!**

**-Je ... hum hum ... et Harry et Erwan ils sont où ??? Dit Prescillia en regardan au tour d'elle.**

**-Ils sont chez Ginny et Seamus. Ahah ben en parlant d'eux je vais les chercher.**

**-Ben moi je vais allé préparé à manger.**

**-Okay. Dit Marine en laissant Prescillia passé et en fermant la porte derière elle.**

**-Tu veux que je fasse quoi pour demain ???**

**-Heu ... Hermione fait une tarte au pomme, Ginny prépare l'appérétif, moi demain après midi je vais faire les course, Blaise à voulut amener le vins, et luna nous prépare une salade !!!**

**-Bon ben je vais voir avec Drago alors !!!**

**-Okay à demain.**

**-A demain.**

**Marina s'approcha de l'appartement 11 et toqua.**

**-Oui j'arrive !!! Cria Ginny**

**Marine entendit des pas se dirigé vers elle et une porte s'ouvrit.**

**-Marine aide moi !!! Supplia Ginny**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Dit Marine en rentrant**

**-Tes hommes y veulent pas sortir !!! Rigola Ginny.**

**-Allez mes chery on y va. Dit Marine en prennant son fils dans ses bras mais il commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corp en se séparant de Elisabeth.**

**-Et voilà et c'est comme ça depuis une heure.**

**-Erwan tu commence pas !!! Gronda Marine**

**-Je te l'ai dit y son fait pour être ensemble. Rigola Harry.**

**-Et tu parle de ma fille !!! Dit Ginny en prennant sa fille**

**Les deux garçons se regardèrent et dire en même temps:**

**-INCORRIGIBLE c'est deux la !!!**

**-Ben Marine vous avez qu'a manger içi !!!**

**-Non Ginny ne t'inquiète pas !!! En plus j'ai l'eau sur le feu et le biberon qui chauffe !!! Non merci la prochaine fois !!! En plus ils se voyent demain donc bon !!!**

**-Bon d'accord alors !!!**

**-Allez Harry on s'en va !!!**

**-Oui j'arrive !!!**

**-De suite Harry !!!**

**Marine fit la bisse à Ginny et à Seamus, déposa un bisous sur le front de Elisabeth et partit suivit de Harry.**

**Quand Harry entra il vit un verre sur la table et ne put s'empécher de demander qui était venu.**

**-C'est Prescillia !!! Je l'ai invité a venir boire un verre parce que je l'ai bousculé avec ma pile de livre.**

**-Ohoho . . . Bon chery je vais faire un tour dans tous les apart histoire de voir qui viendra a l ' AD.**

**-Sa va pas de problème mais je te veux ici dans une demi heure.**

**-Okay !!! **

**Il alla embrassé sa copine et partis faire le tours des anciens membres de l'AD tous les hommes prirent la desition de reprendre l'AD et Drago et Blaise en parlèrent un bon moment avant d'enfin accespter pour pouvoir défendre leur copine en cas de problème.**


	17. Réunion entre amies

**Après avoir fini les course avec Ginny, les deux adolescentes rentrèrent chaqu'une dans leur apartement pour préparé la fete qui avancé à grand pas .**

**Après avoir fini de se préparé Marine se remit au founeau et 20h arriva.**

**-Cheri va ouvrir stp !!! Cria Marine à Harry**

**Harry se présipita vers l'entré et ouvrit la porte au couple Malfoy.**

**-Salut les jeunes. Dit Marine en faisant la bisse à Prescillia et Drago.**

**-Tu es encore entrain de faire à manger ??? Demanda Drago.**

**-Ouais je fais encore un peu cuire la viande et c'est bon.**

**-Tu veux que je t'aide ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Ben ouais stp. Dit Marine en allant à la cuisine suivit pas Prescillia.**

**Les deux adolescents regardèrent partir leur copine bisarement.**

**-Oh Potter qu'est ce qui se passe ???**

**-Ben je sais que hier ta femme et venu prendre un verre chez nous . . .**

**-Donc elle se reparle ??? On n'a pas besoin de les suivre au cas ou elles se taperaient desus ???**

**-Ben vieux on va attendre et on vera !!! Bon entre va posser ton fils avec le mien.**

**Tous le beau monde arriva bien vite et les jeunes se mirent vite à table.**

**-Bon Potter tu as interé d'être fidele parce que je dois avouer que ta femme elle a pas beacoup de qualité mais elle sait cuisiné !!! Rigola Drago**

**-Heu ... je dois prendre sa comment ??? Demanda Marine en pouffant de rire**

**-Chery tu cuisine merveilleusement bien. Dit Harry en l'embrassant.**

**-Merci mon bébé.**

**-Arrété bientôt sa va être mon ourson chery. Pouffa Blaise.**

**-Désolé c'est déjà pris. Rigola Ginny et tous le monde la suivit.**

**-Sinon Quel nouveau sort on va utiliser demain soir ??? Demanda Ron**

**-Et bien je pensais à . . . commença Harry.**

**-Et les garçons on parle pas boulot à table. Gronda Hermione**

**-Mais je te rappelle que si j'ai repris c'est pour pouvoir défendre les deux femme que j'aime. Rétorqua Ron**

**-Oh t'inquiete pas pour moi je sais me défendre toute seule.**

**Après avoir mangé le plat, les filles se levèrent et débarassèrent pour mettre de nouvelle assiete pour le fromage et le desert.**

**-Chery sa t'embete pas que je mette la télé pendant que vous débarrassez ???**

**-Non non vas-y. Dit Marine**

**Harry se présipita sur la télécommande et alluma la télé.**

**-Envoie la télécommande. Dit Seamus en se jettant sur le fauteil.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux mettre ??? Demanda Dean en les rejoingnant suivit de Neville, Ron, Drago et Blaise.**

**-Ben y a un match de foot et celui la a chaque fois je le regarde même si je comprend rien !!!**

**-C'est quoi comme équipe !!! Cria Prescillia de la cuisine.**

**-OM – PSG !!! A chaque fois c'est chaud c'est match.**

**En entendant « OM » Prescillia et Marine se regardèrent et courèrent vers la télé.**

**-C'est pas vraie, un ... Commença Prescillia**

**-lien avec notre monde !!! Finit Marine**

**-Vous aimez le foot ??? Demanda Harry.**

**-Moi oui j'aime !!! Réva Prescillia en repensant à des bons moments**

**-Moi pas vraiment mais marseille c'est notre pays !!!**

**-Marine ... Dit Prescillia**

**-Hum ...**

**-Je viens de voir ton cousin ... non tes cousins.**

**-Où ??? Où ??? Dit Marine les larmes aux yeux.**

**-LA !!!! cria Prescillia.**

**-Ohoh Putin y sont quoi cette marque rouge sur la tète ??? Demanda Drago**

**-Ohoh merde . . . Dit Hermione en regardant Marine.**

**Les match étaient rude et les enguelade entre les marseillais et les parisiens finissaient de plus en plus mal c'est dernier temps.**

**Marine blémit et regarda ses ami(e)s.**

**-Tous va bien ... tous va bien !!! Dit Harry en s'approchant de Marine.**

**-Oui y sont rien y ...**

**« Plusieurs supporters ont été touché pars la fureur de l'équipe adverse !!! Beaucoup de cas grave sens mort . . . pour le moment et . . . »**

**-Je crois qu'on aurait du écouter Dumbledors et ne pas regarder les chaines moldus. Dit Prescillia en éteignant la télé.**

**-Je . . . bon c'est leurs des desert à table. Dit Marine**

**La soirée se passa bien et personne ne fit allusion à la nouvelle que venait de voir Marine et c'était mieu de voir Marine avec le sourire qu'avec un regard triste.**

**Quand tous le monde fut raccompagner par Harry pour une raison que Marine ignorait, il l'aida à ranger à son retour et alla couché Erwan.**

**-Marine. . . Dit Harry en la prennant dans ses bras.**

**-Sa va . . . sa va . . . je ne dois pas y penser !!! De plus je ne l'ai véré pas avant les grandes vacances donc bon !!!**

**-Donc j'ai le droit à un bisou ??? Demanda Harry **

**-Oui et plusieur même.**

**Au fur et à mesure Harry remonta le tee shirt de Marine et le leva enfin pensant qu'il était trop encombrant et l'amena dans la chambre pour faire se qu'il devait faire . . .**

**Les jours passèrent rapidement !!! Les filles étaient débordé part les cours et les enfants grandissaient de plus en plus et les bétisses s'augmentaient surtout que les petits avaient formaient un groupe assé soudée et en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leur mere.**

**-Drago etteint cette télé !!! Je veux pas que mon fils devienne idiot !!!**

**-C'est un Malfoy !!! Tu m'entends un Malfoy pas un Weasley !!!**

**-Ah Ah Ah !! Dit Prescillia en eteignant la télé.**

**-Noonoonn. Bafoullia Matthis.**

**-Je rève son premier mot. Dit Drago les larmes au yeux.**

**-J'aurais préféré un autre mot si tu veux tous savoir !!! Répliqua Prescillia.**

**DING – DONG [ dzl j'ai pas trouvé mieu lol **

**-J'y vais !!! Dit prescillia, elle se dirigea vers la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.**

**-Avec les filles ont va faire les courses et on compte aller faire deux ou trois boutiques sa te dit ???**

**-Boutique . . . avec plaisir, Rigola la jeune fille , en plus on devait aller faire les course nous aussi.**

**-Alors à 2h dans le hall. Sa te donne une heure pour te préparer.**

**-Okay à tout à l'heure.**

**Prescillia referma la porte et partis se préparer. En resortant de la chambre elle trouva son copain et son fils toujours au même endroit, Matthis essayant de s'exprimer et Drago ermerveillait par ses gazouillement.**

**-Bon cheri, je sors !!!**

**-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ??? Demanda Drago sens quitter son fils des yeux.**

**-Je vais faire les courses . . .**

**Aucune réaction**

**-. . . et les boutiques . . .**

**-Pardon ??? Demanda Drago qui se decida à lever les yeux.**

**-Je reviens vers 4h. Dit elle en l'embrassant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.**

**-Attend. Dit – il en la ratrappant. Prend mes sous.**

**-Drago je . . .**

**-Et achete tous se qui te fais plaisir et de nouveaux habits pour ton fils.**

**-D'accord. Dit – elle en l'embrassant.**

**Les filles se retrouvèrent dans le hall et quand Luna arriva, elles prirent le chemin de Prés-au-lard. Après avoir acheter toute la nourriture pour elle, leur mari et leur enfants, elles prirent la direction du pub « Les trois balais ».**

**-Alors les filles ditent moi !!! Comment vont vos bambins ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Ben moi ma fille grandit à vue d'oeil. En plus dans deux mois elle fait 1 ans donc sa fait trop bisare. Dit Parvatie.**

**-A oui c'est vraie . Ben moi Matthis c'est un vraie petit diable mais le pire c'est Drago a chaque fois que j'essaye de gronder mon fils pour une bétise tu as son père a coté qui est fière parce qu'il arrive à attraper tel ou tel chose.**

**La petite bande rigola.**

**-Et sa lui fais combien ??? Demanda Lavande.**

**-6 mois comme le petit Erwan.**

**-Et Erwan comment va-t-il ??? Avec les cours je passe moi souvent chez vous mais faut dire que j'ai deux gosse. Rigola Hermione**

**-Ben il va très bien, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la chaine 108 c'est une chaine crée part Dumbledors où est retransmit les matchs de Quidditch et bien que vous me croiyez ou pas, quand je l'ai mets tous les deux devant, à côté je peux faire se que je veux. Je suis sur que quand je vais rentré, ils seront toujours devant. Rigola Marine.**

**-Et toi Luna comment va le petit Bradon ??? Demanda Parvatie.**

**-Ben il est comme ses parents. Dit cette derniere ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblé.**

**-Ben moi Elisabeth va très bien, elle commence à marché donc à chaque pas Seamus remercit le ciel.**

**-Ben moi Blaise, il a perdu tellement de temps qu'il passe tous son temps libre avec Danny ! S' il arrive à avoir ses ASPIC . . . c'est qu'il aura triché. Rigola Lavande.**

**-Ben Ron lui est très papa-poule. Mais bon d'un côté sa m'arrange ! Je suis plus entrain de le gueullé parce qu'il sur-protege Ginny et Marine.**

**Pendant une heure la conversation tourna sur leurs enfants, lui s'avait dire tels ou tels mots, l'autre savait marché de tels à tels endroits.**

**Ensuite après avoir finir leur verre les adolescentes se dirigèrent vers la confiserie pour acheter des bombons à leurs hommes. Quand Prescillia rentra dans le magasins elles euent un haut le coeur comme Hermione et préférent ressortir attendre les autres.**

**Après un grand moment de silence, Hermione prit la parole.**

**-On devrait aller à la pharmacie pendant que les filles sont chez Honesducks.**

**-Oui, je veux pas eveiller les soupsons.**

**Après avoir être passer à la Pharmacie, elles s'assirent non loin de la confiserie et attendirent leurs amies. Elles allèrent ensuite dans un magasin pour enfant où elles y dévalisèrent les rayons et elles allèrent acheter deux ou trois vètements pour elle est un cadeau pour la saint valentin qui était le lendemain.**

**Les jeunes adolescentes rentrèrent ensuite à Poudlard et sur la route Marine souleva un problème.**

**-Voilà avec Harry on en a beaucoup parler et on pense qu'il faudrait tous se rejoindre pour prendre une desition part raport au parrain et au marraine de nos enfants.**

**-Oui tu as raison mais je sais pas c'est dur quand même. Informa Lavande.**

**-Le mieu c'est quand rentrant on en parle avec nos hommes et un quart d'heure après on se retrouve dans le couloirs. Proposa Prescillia**

**-Mauvaise idée ! Dit Hermione.**

**-Pourquoi ??? Demanda Ginny.**

**-Dumbledors a envoyer au prefet en chef une lettre disant le temps qu'allait faire dans notre aller jusqu'en Mars. Et pendant une semaine couvrait bien vos petits parce qu'il a faire très très froid.**

**-Ah c'est pour sa que tu voulais qu'on achete des blousons. Rigola Marine.**

**-Bon ben venait chez moi ! Dean sera surement chez toi Gin'.**

**-Okay donc à dans un quart d'heure.**

**Après avoir déposé leurs courses et leurs achats, les filles discutèrent de leur desision et se rejoignirent enfin chez Dean et Parvatie où Parvatie les attendait avec du café.**

**-Parvatie, je t'ai amené le reste de gateau que j'ai fais hier pour Harry et Erwan.**

**-Merci, Marine. Dit elle en prenant le gateau et en coupant des pars pour tous le monde.**

**-Bon alors qui commence ??? Demanda Prescillia**

**-On devrait peut être attendre Luna non ??? Proposa Hermione.**

**-Elle ne viendra pas ! Avec Neville, ils ont décidé qu'ils ne savaient pas encore si après cette année ils garderont le petit donc ils ne veullent pas que Bradon est trop de lien.**

**-Ohoh . . .**

**-Bon ben je me jette à l'eau qui c'est qui, qui à les parchemins pour tous noté ? Demanda Marine.**

**-Moi. Dit Ginny.**

**-Alors avec Harry on a choisit Ron comme parrain et Ginny comme marraine.**

**-Pour Melodie, se sera Harry et Prescillia.**

**-Nous avons choisi Blaise et Hermione pour parrainé Matthis.**

**-Pour Danny se sera Drago et Parvatie.**

**-Poir Gwen, on a choisit Seamus et Lavande.**

**-Et pour Elisabeth nous avont choisi Ron et Marine. Dit Ginny en finisant d'écrire.**

**-Bon ben enroule la parchemin on va l'envoyer à Dumbledors.**

**-Et sa se passe comment ??? Demanda Prescillia.**

**-Ouai comment sa se passe ? Moi après le bathème Magique, je veux un bathème chrétien je vous le dis d'avance. Dit Marine.**

**-Et bien Dumbledors va dire une formule et une marque argenté aparéttra sur la paume de ta main droite et elle disparaitra quand tu auras touché sur le front ta ou ton fieul.**

**-Okay.**

**-Au mieu, on va cherché nos hommes et les petits et on se dirigent tous vers le bureau de Dumbledors au moi sa sera fait. Proposa Hermione**

**Les jeunes filles s ' écutèrent et après avoir réuni tous se petit monde en habillant chaudement leurs enfants car comme l'avait dit Hermione, à présent de la neige tombé.**

**[ le couloir où vivent nos héros a était completement transformé part Dumbledors. Il ressemble plus à une allée de lotissement où de la terre recouvre le sol et où des bancs sont déposé entre les portes des apartements. Dumbledors a aussi lancé un sort pour que le temps change en fonction du mois de lannée.**

**Quand les adolescents arrivèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau du professeur Macgolagal, la statue pivota toute seule sens que les adolescentes dirent les mots de passe et ils prirent les escaliers ou leur professeurs les attendaient.**

**-Vous voyez Minerva, je vous l'avais dit. Dit Dumbledors de son portrait.**

**-Vous etiez au courant ??? Demanda Marine**

**-Et oui. Bon par lequel commençons-nous ???**

**Après une heure, les adolescents quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers le couloir.**

**-C'est beau la neige quand même. Dit Ginny.**

**-Gin'. . . Appella Ron.**

**Quand la jeune fille se retourna son frère lui envoya une boule de neige dans la tête se qui suffit aux adolescents pour commençaient a jouer dans la neige.**

**Les filles faisaient de la luge, leur enfant bien cramponait dans leur bras et les garçons jouer à une bataille de boule de neige avec Harry, Ron et Seamus contre Drago, Blaise et Dean.**


	18. Epilogue et tranfert au 2nd opus

**La grossesse de Prescillia arrivait à son terme alors que celle de Hermione venait juste de montré le bout de son nez, bien que les parents mirent un mois avant de sens rendre compte, et Marine était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Marine et Harry se marièrent le 17 juin et se fut un mariage privé car la guerre faisait encore rage suivit par le mariage de Ron et Hermione le 17 Aout, et le 29 Octobre la petite Naomie Diane Malfoy montra le petit bout de son nez, petite blondinette aux yeux chataigne, fierté des Malfoy. **

**Vous voulez connaître la suite des aventures, des Malfoy, Potter, Weasley et Finnigean ??? Lisez Harry Potter et la bataille final 2nd Opus !!!!**


End file.
